Battered And Bruised
by Sailor Ranko
Summary: A terrible incident leaves Makoto and Usagi,....battered and bruised. A story about a rape incident. Im never good at these summaries. Just RR.
1. Battered and Bruised In The Dark

Chapter 1, Battered and Bruised  
  
Summary: Makoto finds Usagi being raped in an alley. She comes to her rescue,...or atleast she tries...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters....blah blah blah....the idea's are   
my own,....la dee da,...Id appreciate it if you not copy....doo bee doo....and Enjoy!  
  
Warning: Its kinda...violent I guess...Just dont expect a peachy rosy story...  
  
  
  
  
She quivered in pain as she grasped her thriving stomach. An unvoluntary tear fell from Makoto's eye and trickled down her cheek. She rose to a kneeling position and hesitated, trying to gain the strength to stand. She put one hand to the ground to help push herself up to a stand, or something close to it. She was hunched over, her knees trembled, and she desperatly gasped for air.   
Trying to regain her composure, even though it was a misguided attempt, she gazed at her attacker and then at the motionless figure that lay behind him. More unvoluntary tears ran down her face. In a moment of pure hatred and anger, she ran full force at the attacker, who simply moved at the last second and allowed Makoto to stumble and run into a wall. She fell after the impact. Her head writhed with pain. Blood spilled from her forehead and mixed with her tears as it fell down her face.  
The attacker, a shady man of atleast 6 feet with a muscular build, laughed at the sight. Makoto tried to stand again, but doubled over in pain. She felt her body go numb and her vision blured as she began to feel more and more groggy. She knew she was moments away from passing out but she concentrated on staying conciouss as long as she possibly could. Shivers of fear burst throughout her body when she caught a glimpse of a steel blade from the corner of her eye. 'Shit.'  
In that instant, Makoto prayed. She prayed silently to all that was good, to all that was humane, to anyone who would listen, for strength. Her eyes slowly opened, and with that, she felt a newfound strength. She stood. She stared at the attacker with eyes that teetered on the verge of sanity. They began to almost glow green, infact her aura became visible, and that too, was a green glow. Her breathing steadied, and she smiled maniacally at the bedazzled man. "Go to hell," was the last thing the man heard before he layed unconciouss on the ground surrounded in a pool of his own blood.   
Makoto slunk to her knees in exhaustion and pain. She half turned her bruised and battered head to the motionless figure that lay a few feet from her. It too lay in a pool of their own blood, but this figure layed there with ripped clothing and a nearly completly exposed body. Golden hair rested loose over the slender body, gently shifting in the light breeze. More tears fell from the eyes of Makoto.   
Wiping the tears from her face, she slowly reached in her pocket for her comunicator. She took a deep breath as she activated it and summoned a familiar voice...Rei.  
"Makoto? Alright, where's the youma attacking this time?" Rei inquired.  
Makoto sighed and closed her eyes, the blinking lights on the comunicator was agitating her throbbing head. "Rei,..." she whispered, "I need you and Minako to come to the alley behind the arcade, as fast as you can." Makoto staggered and felt herself slipping into unconcioussness. "Me and,..Usa...Usagi...needs hospi...hospital,...now." She fell to the gound with a thud, not even having time to deactivate her comunicator.  
"Makoto? Makoto? You there?" Rei listened to the soft hum of the device waiting for some sort of reply. Then she pushed a few buttons and gave Minako a ring.  
  
))**))**))**))**))**))  
  
"Mina! I need you to meet me in the alley behind the arcade, RIGHT NOW! Its urgent. Makoto and Usagi are in trouble. Dont ask any questions, I dont have any answers, just get your butt over here now."  
Before Minako had a chance to reply the call went dead. Without hesitation she darted into the streets to meet Rei at the agreed location.  
  
))**))**))**))**))**))  
  
The two girls practically collided into each other as they came from opposite sides of the streets. They looked at each other, flustered from running, and walked cautiously through the dark alley. Minako tripped over something that felt like a person. Her hands were covered in a thick and sticky liquid, which quickly registered in her head as blood.  
Rei looked beside her towards Minako. She pulled out a small flashlight and studied the figure. It was a big guy, with a knife clutched into his right hand. She looked at his face and didn't recognize him as anyone she had seen before. He looked like he was in his twenties. There was a strong blow to his head that most likely resulted in his unconcioussness,...blood had seeped from it. Rei than looked at Minako who was motionless, and pale. Her gaze rested on something behind Rei. Her heart skipped a beat as she slowly turned to see what Minako was staring at.  
It was Usagi. There was so much blood, so much blood. Could a person still live with that much blood lost? Rei shuddered to think about it. She was half nude, her clothes ripped and shredded. Bruises covered every inch of he stromach and her breasts and lower regions. Knife slashes scattered her body, and there was a deep stab wound in her shoulder and hip. 'That bastard, how dare he,...' Anger clouded Rei's head. Then she noticed a very battered friend to the other side of her, also unconciouss.  
"Minako. Minako! You get Makoto, she's right there. I'll get Usagi. We NEED to get them to the hospital, NOW! Minako? Did you hear me?!"  
Minako could only nod. Then her eyes fluttered and she pushed herself to her feet where she ran to her fallen comrade and lifted her onto her shoulders. Rei did the same with Usagi. Then they dashed to the hospital.  
  
AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I'll try to write as much as I can, but my recent life style gives me only a window of about and hour,....maybee...to write. But if people really like this story and want more, I will definatly set time aside to write more. Please review my story. I want, since this is only the introducting chapter, atleast 3 reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanks! -SR 


	2. Its 3am,...what happened?!

Chpt. 2, Battered and Bruised  
  
Disclamer: I still dont own sailor moon....but these ideas and the whole story,..IS mine! So dont copy and all that good stuff...thanks enjoy!  
  
AN: Its 2:30am right now,...so dont be too brutal if theres a lot of errors and such. Thanks....=)  
  
The night was rather slow tonight at Himiroshi's Memorial Hospital. Half of the staff was sleeping in the lounge while the other half were doing the tetious rounds of checking patients, and checking meds and such. All the sudden the calmness of the night was interrupted by two girls running in through the emergency room. A brunette carrying a rigid blonde figure came in first, out of breathe and stammering to the desk. She was followed by a blonde carrying an unconciouss brunnette who was completly out of breath and looked like she was about ready to pass out. The conciouss brunnette spoke first.  
"H-...Help us. Friends...beaten...found em in...alley...h-help..." As Rei trailed off there were already two stretchers coming around the desk infront of the girls. Along with four doctors. Two strong young MD's came with one stretcher towards Rei and the other two went with the other stretcher towards Minako. Each grabbed one of the unconciouss girls and placed them on a stretcher and ran through the hallway to get them some help.   
The receptionist at the front desk was half aware of everything that was going on and grabbed for the cold coffee sitting by her computer. She looked at the two girls who were leaning on each other for support and gasping for air. She opened a drawer and grabbed two forms and two pens. She took a glance at the clock, 3:52am. 'I really hate the late shifts...' She looked at the two girls again, with the forms and pens in her hands, and politly coughed for attention.  
"Excuse me," the receptionist said in a soft and gentle voice, "Could you please, while your waiting, fill out these forms to the best of your ability? Theres some chairs and tables right over there in our waiting area." With a slender hand, she motioned to the right of her to the corner where there were some couches, and furnished chairs, and two wooden coffee tables.  
Rei and Minako each grabbed a form and a pen. Minako, shaking profusly, dropped them as soon as the receptionist handed them to her. She fell to the ground and started to cry uncontrolably. Rei only stared at her friend, still not taking in everything that had happened.   
"Im sorry,...so....s-sorry." Minako mumbled between breathes. Rei knelted down to her friend with a tissue the receptionist had handed her. She hugged her friend and gave her the tissue. Minako blew her nose in a startling honk. Rei picked up the fallen form and pen and stood up offering her free hand to Minako. She took it and Rei helped her to her feet where they made their way to the waiting area.   
Rei put one of the forms and a pen on the table infront of where Minako had already taken a seat. Rei took a seat next to her and took a look at the form she had. "Minako?" Minako could only look at her friend. Her breathes were spasaming and her eyes were filled with tears. "You should do Makoto's form. I'll do Usagi's. Okay?" Minako nodded.  
  
((**((**((**((**((  
  
Rei had finished the first few basic questions that the form had asked. Name, adress, name of parents, birthday, height, and the such. Then she looked at the clock, 4:02 am. 'Her parents should know. Mamoru should know. Ami and the Starlights, should know.' She took a glance at Minako who was still filling in the form and quietly sobbing. Then she looked at the document infront of her and glanced around the room for a phone.   
On the other side of the room was a payphone, but alas she had no change. She looked over at the receptionist who was filling in some kind of form of her own. Rei stood and made her way to the desk.  
"Um,..Excuse me, maam. Is there a phone that I could use here? I dont have any change for the pay phone."  
The receptionist looked at the phone at her desk and then at the brunette. "Sure, are you going to call the girls parents?" Rei nodded. "Then its no problem."  
Rei grabbed the phone and called Ami first. At first no one picked up. 'Still sleeping. Come on, wake up!' She called again. On the last ring, a woman answered in a groggy voice. "Hello?...May I ask who's calling? I hope your aware of what time it i-..."  
"Mrs. Mizuno?" Rei asked.  
"Um,...yes. Is this Rei?"  
"Hai."  
"What are you doing up?"  
"Mrs. Mizuno, I'm at the hospital, theres been a horrible accident!"  
"What?" Mrs. Mizuno was fully awake now. "Is everyone alright? What happened?"  
"Mina and I found Makoto and Usako in an alley. They were both unconciouss and badly beaten. And Usagi,..." Reis voiced cracked when she said the next few words, "Usagi was raped."  
Rei could hear a gasp from Mrs. Mizuno. "God, I'll wake Ami up and I'll be right there. Are you at Himirishi's Memorial or Kono Oni's Hospital?"  
"Himirishi's"  
"We'll be right there!"   
"Thank you." Rei sighed as the tone went dead. She softly hung the reciever and dialed the number of the Star Lights hotel.  
  
))**))**))**))**))**))  
  
The phone went off for the 4th time. The muttered voice of Seiya yelled from under a pillow for someone to answer the quote "Blasted device".  
Yaten grogily got out of bed and stammered to the phone. He sat on the pillow that was covering Seiya's head and stared at the phone, while Seiya writhed beneath him. He then smacked Seiya and stated, "The phone is right next to YOUR bed! Why didnt YOU answer it?!"  
Seiya sat up lazily and stared at Yaten, "are you gonna answer it or not?" Yaten sighed and picked up the phone.  
"Do you have ANY idea what tim-"  
"Seiya?!"  
"No,...Yaten. Whos this?!"  
"Good, Yaten,...its Rei. Look, something happened. The three of you have to get to Himirishi's Memorial Hospital now."  
"Nani? Now? Why? Who? Ugh,....What happened?" Seiya blankly stared at Yaten, mentally wishing that the man would move outa his bed so he could get back to sleep.   
"Makoto and Usagi are in bad shape. Especially Usagi."  
"The princess?! What happened to her?!" Seiya, half listening to the conversation sat up straight at the mention of his sweet princess. 'What happened?' His thoughts were interrupted to a pillow which was projected at his head.  
"What the hell?!" Seiya yelled.  
"Would you guys keep it down?! Im trying to get some sleep!" Taiki yammered.  
"SHHHHH!!!! Get some clothes on and lemme finish this phone call. Dont look at me like that, just get clothes on,...now! The both of you!" Yaten now concentrated on the phone call again while two groggy figures stood and made their way to the closet. "Sorry, Rei. Now please tell me what happened."  
"Some guy tried to rape Usagi, and I guess Makoto tried to save her, and she got roughed up pretty bad. Minako and I found them both unconciouss in an alley." Rei shakily inhaled and let out a big sigh. The silence on the other end was unbearable.  
Yaten gulped on his own saliva. 'I'll kill the bastard. How could this happen?' His mind raced with questions until he realized he was still on the phone with Rei. "Oh, Im sorry. Okay, we'll be right there. Himiroshi? Okay. Bye Rei." Yaten put down the reciever and looked at the two slumped figures infront of him. "Were going to Himiroshi's Memorial Hospital. Seiya, you start the car. Taiki,...find my shoes."  
  
))**))**))**))**))**))  
  
Rei sighed and put down the reciever. 'Two down, two to go. But the next two are gonna be so hard.' Rei closed her eyes and for a moment, considered not to make anymore phone calls. 'They have the right to know, Rei. Them more than any.' With a gulp, she dialed the number to Mamoru's appartment. He was the first and only to pick up immidieatly.  
"Mamoru?"  
"Rei? What's wrong?"  
"What are you doing up?"  
"I,...I dont know. I couldnt sleep. Somethings kinda bothering me in the back of my head,...Im not sure what it is though, I cant explain it. Oh Im sorry,...you wanted to say something?"  
Rei cringed. 'How am I suppose to tell him? This isnt fair, this really isnt fair. Kami, Usagi! Makoto! Why did this have to happen?!'  
"Rei?" Mamoru asked again.  
"Sorry Mamoru. Look,...you need to come down here. Minako and I are Himiroshi's Memorial Hospital..."  
"What?! What happened? Is Usako alright?!"  
"Mamoru! Please, just listen. Makoto called me, she said that she needed me and Mina to come to the alley behind the arcade. And then she passed out. When we got there, there were three people unconciouss. One was a man, I dont know who he was but he had a knife in his hand, and there was blood all around him. Makoto was badly beaten and unconciouss..."  
"What about Usa-"  
"She was there too. She was,...in the worst shape of them all. She was...I,...that man raped her, or tried to, or,...I dont know. But Minako and I grabbed them both and brought them over here. And you need to come here quick!" Rei held her breath waiting for a reply, but none came. All that could be heard was the buzz of the phone. "Mamoru?.....Mamoru?......Mamoru?!?!" Rei could now hear a few silent sobs. "Mamoru..."  
"Is she-...? Will she-...? How is sh-...?"  
"I dont know. It looked,...really bad. Just get down here."  
There was a silence but Rei understood that he was probably nodding on his end. Nodding was probably all he could do right then. "Alright Mamoru, I'll see you soon" She then hung up the phone. A few tears fell on the reciever and Rei lifted a hand to rub her tearing eyes.  
'One more to go....Kami give me strength...' She slowly dialed Usagi's home number. After the final ring, someone picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" Rei asked.  
There was some heavy breathing, followed by a low voice,...Mr. Tsukino. "Nani?"  
"Its Rei."  
"Where is she?"  
Rei was silent. 'God this is so hard.' She took in a deep breathe and said, "She's,...here...at Himiroshis Memorial hospital, sir. We found her and Makoto,...it doesnt look good. We got them to the hospital as fast as possible." She waited uncertainly for a reply.  
"........I know you did. We'll be there. Arigotou Rei."  
Before Rei could answer, the phone went dead. She slowly put down the reciever and looked at the receptionist who was holding a tissue towards Rei, offering it to her. Rei managed a weak smile and graciously took the tissue and wiped her face.  
"Its never easy to make those phone calls." The receptionist said. Rei slowly nodded. "We have excellent doctors here, they'll do everything they can to help your friends." Rei once again nodded and turned to the waiting area. Slowly she walked back to her chair where she saw Minako working on Usagi's form. Next to it was Makoto's form, all filled out. Rei slunked into the chair and closed her eyes. 'Wake up. Please, just let me wake up. This isnt happening. PLEASE LET ME WAKE UP!!!'   
Rei opened her eyes to the sound of tires screeching to a hault. Rei glanced at the door, where in a matter of seconds three young men came piling through it. They scanned the room and saw Rei and Minako and ran to them.  
Seiya was the first to speak. "Where's Usa? Hows my Usa-chan?" Taiki and Yaten looked at Rei waiting for her reply.  
"Sit down guys, there hasnt been any news yet."  
Taiki and Yaten complied to orders, however Seiya was immidietly harrassing the receptionist. "Im sorry, sir. There hasnt been any news on-..."  
"Bull shit! How are you running your hospital?! Let me see her! Where is she?! I want to see her NOW!!" Yaten sighed and got out of his chair and walked over to Seiya where he grabbed him, told him to calm down, and brought him to the chairs to wait. 'He listens so much better when he's dead tired...' Yaten thought to himself.  
There was an awkward silence until two other people walked through the door. It was the Mizuno's. Doctor Mizuno walked over to the receptionist to find out what the situation was and if she could be of any help, while Ami ran to her friends. "Guys, whats going on? Makoto and Usagi were beaten?"  
"And raped." Seiya mumbled in rage.  
"Nani? WHo was raped?" Ami inquired.  
Taiki whispered to Ami, "Usagi....Makoto tried to stop it."  
Ami slumped into a chair. "I cant believe...no..."  
Doctor Mizuno walked over to the group. "Well, right now they're still trying to stabalize the two of them, they're in really bad shape. Im going to go help them and I'll let you guys know whats going on. Alright?" The group nodded and Ami hugged her mother. "Its okay, Ami. Its alright." She whispered to her daughter, who nodded slightly.  
The next to come was Mamoru, who didnt say anything. He just walked over to the waiting chairs and sat, making eye contact with only Rei and Ami. 'She's not dead. Thank God.' He looked at the doors leading to a hallway and said to anyone who was listening, "Has there been any word on their conditions?"  
Yaten, who had been the strongest of the group, slowly said in a low voice, "Only that they're still trying to stabalize them and their in bad shape. Doctor Mizuno just left to help them and she said she'd keep us informed." Mamoru nodded and began to rub his temples with his fingers.  
It was a good 10 minutes before the Tsukino's walked in. They went straight to the receptionists desk to ask what was going on. Mrs. Tsukino was hysterical and leaning on Mr. Tsukino. Shingo was holding on to his fathers shirt, his eyes half open.  
  
  
AN: Well this Chapter is getting kinda long,....so Im gonna end it here. The next chapter will be more hospital scenes and will probably move a little faster. if you didnt enjoy this chapter too much,...in my defense,...its 3 am right now....and I found some time to write...and if you do like the story so far,....Thanks! Please give me a review...I wont put up another chapter until I get ATLEAST 5 reviews. Thanks. Please keep reading, and watch for my updates. thanks. -SR 


	3. Their Conditions

Battered And Bruised, Chpt.3  
  
Hi All! Well now for Chapter 3. Thanks for all who's reviewed! I LOVE reviews, they really make my day...hint hint. Oh by the way, I've been out of the whole anime loop for awhile,...and the only reason I started writing this story is cuz I kinda got grounded for coming home at 3 in the morning completly wasted. (Hey,...a gurls gotta have some fun). Anyways, I forgot what Molly, Lizzy and Andrew's japanses names are. Could some of you please tell me in a review? THANKS! Well,...onward with th story!  
  
**Chapt.1 and 2 have disclaimers, just read those!**  
BTW...{AN:} = Author Notes.  
  
))**))**))**))**))  
  
Its a little known fact that when you want time to go fast, it doesn't. Especially when you need it to for the sake of your sanity. It was only 18 mins (and 35, no 36, 37 seconds according to Seiya) since the Tsukino's had entered the hospital and Dr. Mizuno had gone in to help with the rest of the medical staff to stabalize the girl's condition. However, to everyone who was sobbing and uncomfortably shifting in the waiting area, it had seemed like half a day.  
Rei was staring at the clock on the wall. She wasn't really paying attention to the time, or ticking of seconds like the majority of the group. That's just where her eyes had seemed to fixate. Constantly she adjsuted uncomfortably in her seat. 'What exactly happened to them? Why...? That Odango-atma {AN: Meatball Head}...' Rei let out a sigh. 'If Makoto hadn't already maimed the guy, I sure woulda liked to do it myself....Makoto, are you alright? Why do you always have to be such a damned hero?!' Rei felt her temperatre rise slightly as she became enraged. 'You never loose a fight! Why did you have to now!? And you stupid Odango-atma! Why did you have to get ra-....' A tear trickled down her face, and she took a deep breathe and shakily let it out. 'Its not your fault. Thats never a persons fault.' Without actually thinking it,because that would be admitting it in some form,...she wished that the two girls would be alright.  
  
))**))**))**))**))**))  
  
Minako had given Usagi's form to the Tsukino's to fill out what she had left blank. Mrs. Tsukino's eyes immidiatly filled up with tears as she looked over the form. Mr. Tsukino thanked the weeping child and proceeded to comfort his wife. Minako had then returned to her seat. She stared at the hall way they had taken her two friends and brought her knees to her chest where she hugged them and burried her face in her arms. 'Mako-chan,...Usa-chan....why?...Neither of you deserved this! Just get better okay? Your both strong. Get better....Get better....Get better...' Minako rocked gently back and forth chanting silently in her head. She refused to stop repeating it, as if breaking her train of thought would disrupt a link, and they would not recover.  
  
))**))**))**))**))**))  
  
Ami had grabbed a pile of magazines that were scattered on the coffee table and had busied herself in reading absolutly every word on each page of each magazine. However, she couldn't recall a single thing she had read because her mind had constantly trailed off. 'I cant believe I wasnt there. Are they okay? What could possibly possess a person to do such a thing? And to such sweet people? I mean, I knew this sort of thing happened all the time, and the statistics are even doubled in such a big city, but I suppose I had created such a protective bubble around such things. After the Nega-verse and the youma's, I just forgot that there were other, very real, dangers that threatened us like every other normal person.' Ami sighed. 'I finished another page? I dont remember a thing. Oh Come on, Ami! Pay more attention to the articles. Time is going by too slowly for you to worry yourself to death. Mama,...please help them...'  
  
))**))**))**))**))**))  
  
Taiki and Yaten had their hands full trying to keep Seiya from further harassing the receptionist, that they hardly had time to worry themselves with their own thoughts. However, even though Seiya was constantly trying to break free from Taiki and Yatens grasps, his mind was racing with worries. 'How dare he! How dare he lay one HAND on MY princess!! If she,...if she...if she dies...I..I dont know what Ill do.' A tear escaped Seiya's eye and fell unoticed, down his cheek. 'If EITHER of them die....' A sudden surge of new rage burst within him and he pushed Taiki down, and twirled out of Yatens clutches and darted to the receptionist, who had been eying him for some time now.   
'Here he comes,...' She sighed.   
"Um,...Excuse me miss..." Seiya began but was interrupted momentarily by the receptionist informing him of her name being Sara.  
"Um,...sure...Sara,...how is she? where is she? when will we know how shes doing?! when can we see her!?" Seiya bombarded the poor young woman with questions she couldn't accuratly answer.  
"Please, calm down sir."  
"Seiya."  
"Seiya,...first of all. Who's she? There were two girls. Which one are you refering to exactly."  
Seiya mentally reprimanded himself for forgetting about Makoto. "I meant, them. How are they?" He said in a calmer voie. Sara gave a slight smile for his change in temperment.  
"To be honest, Im not exactly sure how they are. I pretty much just answer phones, fill out forms, and do the boring, but neccessary desk stuff." She felt a little guilty as Seiya's head slumped. "However, I can give you and estimate of when I think they'll be allowed to have visitors. I've been working here for four and a half years." She gave a brief smile as his face lit up a bit. "But it is just an estimate...Im no doctor." Seiya nodded and gestured politely for her to proceed. "Well the one girl,...the brunette?"  
"Makoto." Seiya interrupted.  
"Makoto. She'll probably be allowed to have her family see her tonight. Other, non-related visitors might be able to see her the next afternoon."  
Seiya slumped a bit. 'If we cant see Makoto in two days,...how long until we can see Usagi?'"She has no family." Seiya said softly. "They died in a car crash."{AN:Im not really sure if Makoto's parents died in a car crash. I never see them, or anything and I remember reading something about her dodging orphanages and such, cuz her parents died. But that may have been a fanfiction that I read....or maybee wrote...-_-;; anyways,..they're dead in this story!}  
"Oh,..." She said quietly. 'Now is probably not a good time to tell him that that will cause problems...god I hate the legal system sometimes.' She coughed to clear her throat a little and then continued, "The other girl, the blonde..."  
"Usagi! Usagi Tsukino!" He said urgently. Sara jumped a bit at his attitude change, but realized it was just a strong concern for this girl.  
"Sorry, Usagi. Well,...her condition is a little more...critical. And from the looks of it,...it looks like its not only her physical state that needs to be healed." Sara had been fixated on Seiya's hands that she hadn't noticed until that moment when she looked up, that a stream of tears were falling from his face. She winced. "I dont think she'll be allowed to see her family uintil tomorrow night. And then other visitors will probably be allowed to see her in 3, 4 days I suppose."  
"Are you sure?...No exceptions?!" Sara shook her head. "I see." Seiya slowly turned around and started back for the waiting area. He stopped after a few steps and looked back at Sara and managed a hoarse, "Thank you." Sara smiled and gave an understanding nod. Seiya than rejoined his friends.  
  
))**))**))**))**))  
  
Mamoru was in pretty bad shape. He craddled his face in his hands, and softly rocked himself back and forth. 'Usagi,...how come I couldn't feel you so strong this time? I should have known that you were in trouble. I should have sensed it as strong as I always do. Im so sorry. My god, Im so sorry. I should have known something was really wrong when I couldn't sleep. I shoulda looked for you. If Makoto wasnt there,...you could be....you could be...' A tear from his hand fell to the floor and his body racked with sobs. 'My Odango-atma, dont die on me. I promise, Ill never let anything bad happen to you again, just dont,...die...'  
His thoughts were interrupted by a touch on his shoulder. He looked up and through his blured vision, he could barely make out the familiar figure of Dr. Mizuno. He wiped his eyes, and stood up, waiting for her to give them some news.  
"Doctor...?" Mamoru trailed off.  
"Shhh.....you of all people need to be strong for her." Doctor Mizuno whispered to Mamoru. In a brief moment she thought about how young Mamoru looked right then, like a small boy, crying as if he lost everything...but she pushed it from her mind to focus on telling the ten curious people, the news on their friends.  
Dr. Mizuno took a deep breath, "Well first Ill talk about Makoto." Many anxious heads began to nod and many, with their harsh stares, tried to get the good doctor to quit stalling and talk. Dr. Mizuno sighed. "Makoto has been stabalized. She's still unconciouss and I doubt she will wake up tonight. She has suffered some severe blows to the head, resulting in a concussion. There's also a hairline fracture to her skull, however I believe that she'll be lucky enough to pull through without any brain damage." She paused briefly for the sighs of relief and gasps to die down. "Her wrist was broken in four places, she has two broken ribs, and a torn ligament in her shoulder. She hasn't lost as much blood as,...or,...she wont need that much of a blood transfusion and isnt at a too dangerous level at blood loss. Other than that, its a bunch of cuts and bruises."   
Minako had started crying a little louder and Ami threw a questioning glance at her mother. Dr. Mizuno knew exactly what it meant and answered before Ami could speak. "Makoto lives alone, doesnt she,...? I know her parents died, but I thought that she was living with that uncle..." Ami slowly shook her head. "Well then unfortunatly theres a problem. She still has two years until she's 18 {AN: I know that there are two girls in the group who are one year older than the others. I know its Rei and I cant remeber the other one, but I think its Makoto. And I also dont know how old they are after the Sailor Stars series, b/c, alas, Ive forgoton (heheh funny words...^-^;;) So for MY stories sake, Makoto and Rei are 16, Minako, Ami, and Usagi are 15, Mamoru can be,...19, and the Star Lights are 17. Okay? I hope thats close to the truth...}. They'll probably put her into an orphanage when she recovers..." Ami, Rei, and Minako all shook their heads in dissaproval. "Well, I suppose we can arrange it so she can live with us or Rei at the temple if thats alright with her and her grandpa, okay Ames?"   
Ami's face lit up a little and she forced a slight smile. Then She managed to mouth a slight 'thank you' to her mom who nodded assuringly. Doctor Mizuno continued,..."As for Usagi..." Doctor Mizuno noticed Shingo grasping his mother's shirt. She turned to Ami and asked, "Ami dear, do you think that you could take Shingo to the vending machines down that hall way? I think we could all use a little snack." She pulled out a ten from her pocket and handed it to Ami, who reluctantly nodded her head and grabbed Shingo, who was half asleep, and extremly confused.  
When the two were out of sight, Dr. Mizuno continued, "We've pretty much stablaized her. However, its still kind of touch and go. She's lost a lot of blood, and we are currently transfusing as much blood as we can. However, were short on her blood type and we only have a pint left of type O blood. We did put in a rush order for her blood type and we should have it in by tonight. Her body is also in a state of shock, which is due to the extreme temperature changes her body has underwent. She too has had a few blows to teh head, resulting in a concussion. There are two stab wounds, one in the shoulder, and one in the hip, which has severed some of her intestince." Dr. Mizuno saw the terrified looks, "Oh dont worry, thats not a problem, we simply took out a few inches of the damaged intestince, yes thats perfectly safe, and stitched up the severed ends. They'll function as good as they always have. However, she's taken a few strong blows to the stomach that have caused a considerable amount of damage to her kidneys and bladder. Right now she is being wired with an apparatus that will aid her in discreeting bodily waste. Her shoulder has been dislocated, one rib was broken, her forearm has been broken in three places, and three fingers were broken. An eye is swollen shut, her nose is broken, her lips been bitten,.." She stopped as she realized she was getting caught up in her own shock of Usagi's condition and was giving too many unnessecary details. "Ahem,..well,...yeah,...besides that,...cuts and bruises..."  
Ilene Tsukino was wailing and leaning on her husband for support, who was sobbing gently. Mamoru's fists were clenched, and his eyes closed tight with tears trickling down his face and hitting the floor. Seiya was slumped on the ground, head tilted, mouth hanging open, and tears falling. He looked like a rag doll. Yaten stared at the doctor in disbelief. Taiki had walked over to Minako to comfort her, who was still rocking back and forth in her chair with her knees to her chest. Rei had stood by the window with her back turned. She was staring at the moon, thinking.   
Finally Yaten spoke up, "When will w-we....be able to see them?"  
Doctor Mizuno shook her head, "Not today. Makoto is in an odd situation right now with no family that I have to get cleared up before she can have visitors, but I think youll be able to see her before you can see Usagi. As for Usagi, not only does she have to undergo major therapy and treatment for her physical harm, we'll need to get her to talk to some councelor's and the police before anyone can see her. I dont think she'll be allowed to have family visitors until Tomorrow in the afternoon I suppose. And as for friend visitors...it may be awhile." Doctor Mizuno looked around at all the broken hearted faces (and bobbing heads of hair) and then walked to the Tsukino's and whispered, "Ive got some good news and some bad news. Good news, she's not expecting. However, I'd like to talk to you in private about the bad news. But not now." Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino gave slight nods and Dr. Mizuno turned around and walked towards the hallway they took their two friends through.  
  
((**((**((**((**((**((  
  
Well Thats it for Chapter three! A bit of a cliff hanger toO! Well maybee NOW I'll get more reviews! =). *stares at the button below this page...looks through the computer screen* PUSH IT DAMN IT AND REVIEW!!! *huff puff* *blink blink* hehehe,...please? Flames are welcomed...I can use them to light my new candles =). Well before I post the next chapter....8 reviews! 8 reviews on THIS chapter or no next chapter! I think to have this story told right,...itll be atleast 20 chapters or so....and my goal is by the 15th chapter, i want 100 reviews....yeah i know...kinda up there, huh? Well like i say, shoot for the moon! Because than you can either make it, or you'll miss and land in a bead of stars. Help atleast get close to my goal, okay? thanks everybody!  
-SR 


	4. The Bad News

Battered and Bruised, Chpt. 4  
  
Oye,...I love you all who are reviewing !Any suggestions for the story? id love to hear em! I also still need japanese names for Lizzy, Andrew, and Molly! Please help me out here! I've also gotten word that the Starlights and inners are 16 (Thanks Angel Raye). So sorry to change this,...but now the inners and starlights are 16 and mamoru's still 19!(Last time I change that, I promise) Um,..as for the outers,...this is after the stars series and for the purpose of my story,..they just left and went back to the future and the starlights stayed because of Seiyas obsession of Usagi and theyre love of singing (plus, I dont really know much about the outers to do them justice,...sorry outers fans!) Oh yeah, I think Usagi's parent do know about her and Mamoru dating by this time,...if not,...they do in my story -_-;;; Anywyas,...sorry for writing so much,...onward with Chapter 4!  
  
**Disclaimers in Chpt. 1 + 2**  
  
))**))**))**))**))**))**))  
  
Three hours had passes since Dr. Mizuno informed them of the conditions of the two girls. Rei had taken Minako to her temple, who was still rocking back and forth in her chair. Rei needed the assistance of Taiki to get Minako back to her temple. After Taiki dropped the two girls off at the temple, he took a drive to the beach to sort things out.   
Ami was with Shingo in an unoccupied patient room, where Shingo had fallen asleep on one of the hospital beds, and Ami was watching the news on tv. However, she still wasnt registering anything that had been said on the tv, because she had still trailed off with her thoughts. Every once in awhile, Ami would take a little walk in the hall way to stretch out her legs and get a sip of water from the fountain.  
Yaten had followed Seiya with concern for his companion. Seiya had taken a walk around the hospital and stopped at a bench in the hospital gardens that overlooked a small pond. Seiya had taken a seat to stare at the reflection of the moon rippling in the water. Yaten had taken a seat next to him and sat in silence with his friend, his thoughts of concern now catching up with him.  
Mamoru had stayed in the waiting area with the Tsukino's. He was to concerned to move. His knees trembled, and his body still racked with sobs for his loved one. Mrs. Tsukino had fallen asleep in her husbands arms, who's mind repeated the last conversation he had with Dr. Mizuno, two hours ago.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
****************Flash Back****************************  
"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino? Can I talk to you in private now?" Dr. Mizuno whispered.  
The eager parents nodded with aprehension.   
"Just follow me." Dr. Mizuno lead them to a private office and gently shut the door. "Im sorry for all thats happening. I cant begin to imagine how you feel, but Im also going through a lot of hurt. Usagi and Makoto are two of my daughters best friends, and Ive come to love them both." Dr. Mizuno took a seat in one of the chairs, a tear managed to escape her eye.  
Both of Tsukino's took a seat in two of the three available chairs. Mr. Tsukino said in a raspy voice, "We know." Dr. Mizuno gave a sympathetic nod.  
The doctor let out a sigh and began, "This should have never happened. Especially to such a sweet girl. Especially to Usagi. I'm sorry, but even with extensive surgery, Usagi is incapable of ever being able to bear young." Dr. Mizuno sighed. "Im sorry." She gently added. {AN: Pixie Princess! You spoiled my surprise! *sobs* well I guess it was kinda obvious that this was the bad news...sorry guys...guess it wasnt much of a suspense...ANYWAYS,...}  
Mrs. Tsukino's eyes widened! 'Usagi? Not have kids? But Usagi is so good with little kids, and I know how much she's wanted one of her own.' A stream of tears ran down her face. 'Not to my baby. Not to my baby. She doesnt deserve this.' Her grip tightened on Mr. Tsukino's hands that have been intertwined with hers since they've sat down in seperate chairs.  
Mr. Tsukino was in shock. All his hopes of having grand kids from his first born, lost. His dreams of showing his grandson how to throw a ball while watching his daughter laugh with his wife on the porch,...all gone. 'This isnt right. No, this is a dream. Something like this would never happen. Never!' His eyes flinched a little when he felt his wifes grip tighten a little. 'Ilene...our baby...'  
********************************************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))  
Taiki looked down to his wrist at his watch. '6am,...sun rise...'. Taiki was sitting on a soft mound of sand, leaning on a palm tree, overlooking the ocean on the east side. There were a brilliant array of pinks, and purples, and blues. Above the brilliant scatters of colors, was a dark blue, dotted with stars. On the horizon was a barely noticable crescent of yellow, where the sun had began to rise. 'Its so beautiful. How can there be so much beauty, when there is so much pain?' A tear sparkled in his eye before it fell.  
When the sunrise was over, Taiki had fallen asleep. It was a dreamless sleep due to the extreme exhaustion he was put through. If he ever thought about it, he'd probably thank whoever was in charge for the lack of dreams, otherwise it would have indefinatly been a nightmare.  
((**((**((**((**((**((**((**((  
Rei was still up, she hadnt been able to sleep since she got that call from Makoto. At the moment she was busy doing her normal chores around the temple. Minako had claimed Rei's bed and had fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillow. She was still huddled into a ball. 'Poor Minako.' Rei had thought as she pulled the covers over her friend.   
Rei had just finished mopping the floor of the porch when she looked at the clock. '2 in the afternoon, has it really only been that long? I wonder how the two are doing.' Rei, although she'd never admit it, was very tired. She walked into her bedroom and was stunned to see Minako up. She was still sitting in bed, her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth.   
Rei slowly walked up to Minako and stopped a few feet infront of her bed. "Mina-chan?" she said softly. Minako made no sign that confirmed that she had even heard Rei. Rei took one step closer. "Mina?" Minako continued to rock back and forth. Rei inched up to her friend, and sat next to her. Rei could hear Minako whispering something ever so softly. She put her head as close to Minako's as she could and held her beath trying to clarify the words. After a minute or two she recognized it as "Get better...Get Better,...Get better..."  
Rei put a hand on Minako's shoulder and shook her gently, "Minako?" Still Minako rocked back and forth. Rei put her other hand on her other shoulder and shook a little more harder, "Minako!!?" Minako still made no change. In a moment of anger and fear, Rei shook Minako with all her might and screamed, "MINAKO?!?!! WAKE THE FUCK UP!!" And then she slapped the top of Minako's head.  
Minako stopped shaking. A shaky hand rose to her head and gingerly touched where Rei had slapped her. Than she looked up and made eye contact with Rei. Her eyes watered up and flowed down her face. Her mouth hung open slightly. Rei bit her lip, maybee she shouldnt have done that...In an instant, Minako closed her eyes tight and flung herself at Rei. She grasped her by the throat and both of them fell off the bed. Minako had Rei pinned to the ground and started to strangle her friend. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU,...YOU...BROKE IT!!! NOW THEY WONT GET BETTER!!! NOW,...Now,...now..." Minako's grasp loosened and she let Rei go, bringing her arms to her side, where they limply hung. Minako's body spasmed wildly with sobs. She inhalded in short and hard breaths, and strands of hair stuck to her tears in a random pattern on her face.  
Rei, beyond shocked, laye there underneath her friend, with eyes as wide as they could possibly get. 'She's lost it...' Slowly, and with extreme caution, Rei moved her hand to rub her throat. All the time, watching her unstable friend.  
Through her blurred vision, Minako noticed that Rei was rubbing her throat and she realized what she had done. She again flung herself at Rei, but this time into a tight and warm embrace. The fast movement to her throat again, made Rei wince and let out a short frightened yelp, but stoped when she realized it was just Minako giving her a hug. Between breaths Minako managed to chant a few "Thank yous". Rei returned her hug and gently rubbed her friends back. Rei silently thought to herself, 'Its okay,...its okay,....okay, ITS ALRIGHT! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GET OFF ME?!?! I CAN HARDLY BREATHE!!' Rei began to feel a little dizzy and tapped Mianko's back.   
Minako got up and saw that her friend was gasping for air. She slid off Rei's stomach onto the ground next to her, "Gomen,..." She whispered.  
Rei brought herself to a sitting position and nodded a little.   
))**))**))**))**))**))**))  
Luna had finally reached Minako's house. 'Whats going on?! Usagi doesnt come home, we get a call at 3 or 4 or whatever in the morning, and the Tsukinos grab Shingo and run off! I just hope Artemis knows whats going on.' Luna used her normal routine to pop into the house and surprised Artemis who was pacing back and forth in Mina's room.  
"Artemis?"  
Artemis jumped up, a little startled, "Luna?!" He took in a deep breath to calm himself. "Luna, what are you doing here?"  
"Whats going on Artemis? Wheres Usagi?"  
"I dont have the slightest clue! This morning, Minako got a call on the communicator from Rei telling her to meet her in the alley behind the arcade and that Makoto and Usagi were in trouble. Then Minko told me to stay here and ran off. By the time I got to the alley they were gone. The alley was abandoned, and all I could find were a few puddles of thickening blood. And Minako hasnt gotten back yet."  
Something inside her, made Luna's spine tingle.   
))**))**))**))**))**))**))  
  
HEy! Sorry,...kinda short, I know. And sorry that it was kinda slow,...and it probably wasnt that great,...but I only had 45 mins to write this chapter...gomen nasai. I promise the next chapter will get better! Makoto MAY even be awake in it! We'll see. Oh,...and I guess some of might of picked up on that "Abandoned alley" thing....(no bad guy unconciouss in the alley...) Yeah,...Ive got an idea for that which you'll just have to stay tuned to read about. Hehehe,...hows that for a mild cliffy? Muwhahahah =). Anyways,...I want 10 reviews on this chapter before I give you chapter 5! Ill probably have it written within the next two days. So gimme reviews! Please help me out with the stuff I asked about at the top of this chapter...(Who Makoto rooms with? The relationships? WHAT IS LIZZY, ANDREW, AND MOLLYs JAPANESE NAMES?? ect) Well Thanks for reviewing and readin! Keep a look out for my updates! And feel free to read some of my other stuff and review that (hint hint) lol! Thanks! -SR 


	5. Awakening

Battered And Bruised, Chpt. 5  
  
Hey, thanks everyone for the japanese names, and opinions (BTW, I found out from a reviewer that Makoto's family died in a plane crash, so once again Im changing a little fact in my story,...they died in a plane crash. -_-;;; sorry,..ive been out of it for awhile. anyways, thanks for letting me know!). As for that one flame I got in my review, I now have a lit candle to write by. =) Id still love opinions. Well,...Now its time to write Chapter 5!   
  
))**))**))**))**))  
Motoki sat in one of the booths in the arcade. Business was slow today. 'Strange,..Saturday afternoon and I haven't seen any of the girls. Havent even heard from my buddy Mamoru...hmm,..maybee their watching a movie or having a picnic.' He leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes to bask in the calmness of the moment. Then he let out a sigh and turned around to yell to his sister, "Hey, Unazuki?"  
"Yeah big brother?" Unazuki popped her head from behind the counter, with a wash cloth in her left hand.  
"COuld ya get me a coke please?" He asked.  
"Sure, Im about to take a break myself." Unazuki than grabbed two glasses and began to fill them with coke and ice. She filled hers to the brim, and took a quick sip before walking over to the booth her brother was sitting at. "Here ya go." She placed his coke in front of him and sat at the opposite side of the booth.  
"Arigotou." He replied, before taking a large gulp from his ice cold drink.  
"Hey, where are the girls? I was lookin forward to seein' em, I wanted to ask them if they wanted to come to that rock concert next weekend." Unazuki thought out loud.  
Motoki shrugged his shoulders as he took another sip from his coke. He took a look at his half emptied glass and decided to chug the rest of it down. When he finished he, slapped the drink down on the table in triumph.  
Unazuki raised an eyebrow, "No brain freeze?"  
Motoki grinned, "Im too experienced for that."  
"Experienced in chugging cokes?"  
Motoki got up, and reached over to slap his sister in the head. She ducked and stuck out her tongue. Motoki chuckled a little and headed towards the backroom. "Im gonna give Rei a call and see if I can get some of that special tea she drinks,..if shes even there."   
Motoki walked over to the phone and picked up the reciever, only to realize he didn't know Rei's number by heart and hung up the phone. He walked over to a drawer to pull out a little address book that had a little puppy on it, playing with a little boy in the grass. He's had that address book since he was 12. The memory of it brought a quick smile to his face. 'Hino,...Hino,...Hino....aha, Rei Hino, 273, 9184, 273, 9184, 273, 9184' Motoki chanted the number in his head until he had finished dialing the number. The phone rang once before it was answered with an anxious, "Hello?!"  
"Hi,...Rei?" Motoki faltered.  
"Um, who is this?" Rei asked.  
"Its Motoki, I wanted to know if you had any spa-.....is there something wrong?" Motoki inquired as he began to hear sobs on the other end. "Rei?"   
Unazuki walked in to the backroom and took a seat looking at her brother and listening to what was being said. "Rei? Come on tell me whats wrong?...what?....Its okay, take a big breath....What about Makoto and Usagi?....hospital?...why?....your joking me, please tell me your joking....my god...can we see th-....oh....youll keep me informed?...im so sorry....thank you...bye..." Motoki slowly placed the reciever on the hook and slumped to the floor.  
Unazuki, completly baffled, inched to the edge of the seat, wide eyed, "What was that about? Makoto and Usagi are in the hospital?"  
Motoki managed a slow nod. Unazuki continued, "Why? What happened? Was it a car wreck? A skating accident? Maybee even a brutal biking accident?" Unazuki continued to tick off the possibilities. It was around the time when she had managed an attack of wild mutant killer bee's when Motoki was able to stop her with a "shhh".  
"You have to tell me, they're my friends too!"  
Motoki chocked and then whispered, "Someone tried to,...ra-...ra,..." Motoki sighed. 'How do I say this?' His mind racked with different ways to phrase it, but it all came back to one word. "Usagi was raped." He managed before a few tears escaped from his eyes. He took in a deep breath before he continued, "Makoto was there,...I guess,...you know her, she tried to stop it,...who wouldnt?...She got roughed up pretty bad. They're both unconciouss in the hospital now." He closed his eyes and tried to tell himself that none of it was real and it never happened. But Unazuki disrupted his thoughts.  
"Can we...can we see them?"  
Motoki let out a sigh. "Not today." He shook his head adn repeated, "Not today."  
Unazuki stood up and walked over to her brother. She sat down next to him, and leaned on him. Motoki wrapped one arm around her, and gave her a big hug. They both rocked back and forth and started to sob uncontrollably.  
))**))**))**))**))  
Her head throbbed with a terrible pain. Red splotches were the only other thing she could make out in the darkness her vision had allowed. Around her, she could hear mumbling. However, everything seemed muffled and unclear. She felt her fingertips and toes twitch slightly. 'Whats going on?'   
Makoto slightly opened her left eye, letting in a blinding white light. She felt extremly dizzy, and shut her eye. A soft groan escaped her lips. The world seemed to be spinning around her.  
Dr. Mizuno had noticed some twitching in the young girls fingers. She checked the heart monitor to find that her heart beat had increased its pace slightly. 'She's regaining consciousness,...good job, Mako.' She turned to one of the nurses who was injecting some vitamins into Makoto's arm. "Could you get a glass of water please? I believe our little hero here is waking up."  
The nurse nodded and gazed quickly at Makoto, who had an eye half opened and then shut again. Her lips curved into a gentle smile as she hurridly walked out of the room to get the patient a glass of water.  
Dr. Mizuno walked up to Makoto's side and gently grabbed Makoto's wrist. She tapped it a little and whispered, "Wake up, sleepy head."  
Makoto, unable to understand what had just been said, slightly turned her head and let out a soft outburst of sound in a voice of confussion. Both her eyes lazily opened, and fluttered to adjust to the light. Everything was very blurry, but she could make out a female figure ahead of her.  
"Shhhh,...Its okay. Can you tell me your name?"  
Makoto blinked twice and tilted her head. She couldnt quite make out what was being said. "Nan-..." She breathed, a little less audible than a whisper.  
Dr. Mizuno frowned. Slower, a little louder, and more stressed, she asked again, "Can you tell me your name?"  
"name...?" Makoto repeated.  
"Yes. What is your name?"  
Makoto closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The world was still spinning. "My name?"   
"Hai."  
"Mako-...makoto..." She managed.  
Dr. Mizuno smiled slightly. "Good girl. Now, do you know where you are right now?"  
Makoto looked around and saw blurs of whites, beiges, grays, and blacks. Again she closed her eyes, trying to cease the spinning. As she inhaled, she remembered the alley, the man and the knife and,..."Usagi!" She burst out in a loud cry.  
Dr. Mizuno placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder, "Shhh,....she's okay. She's right here in the hospital. In the room right next to yours." She brushed a stray strand of hair from Makoto's face, temporarily forgetting about being professional, and letting her maternal instincts take over.  
A lone tear fell from Makoto's right eye, as she let out a sigh. "Were in,...the hospi-....hosp-"  
"shhhh....yes. Your both in the hospital. Rei and Minako brought you in. We're all very worried."  
Makoto, now fully capable of understanding every word that was being said, asked in a soft voice, "How's Usagi-chan?"  
Dr. Mizuno averted her gaze to the heart monitor and let out a sigh. "She's....in bad shape, but she'll live. She's still in a coma."  
Makoto frowned.  
Dr. Mizuno pulled a chair up to Makoto's bed and sat down. Makoto turned her head and watched her, the world a little more stable and clear. Dr. Mizuno took a deep breath and began, "Makoto,...there's a little problem with your current living situat-..." She was interrupted by the nurse knocking gently on the door, a cup of water in her other hand. Dr. Mizuno gestered for her to come in, and she did. Giving the water to the doctor, she looked at Makoto who was staring at Dr. Mizuno in confussion. Sensing that they were in the middle of something, she walked out, gently closing the door behind her.   
Dr. Mizuno held the water up, "Would you like some water?"  
Makoto blinked, "Water?...yes...thirsty." She tried to lift her arm to grab the cup but it seemed that her blood had changed to lead and weighed her arm down to the bed. Dr. Mizuno motioned for her to stop. "Here you go." She brought the cup to Makoto's lips and made the nessecary acomodations to help the young girl drink. When the water was gone, Dr. Mizuno continued where she had left off.  
"As I was saying, there are some problems with your living situation. Your not living with a guardian right now. Im sorry, but you cant get away with it anymore. I know as well as Ami, that your very capable of living on your own, but the law is against that. They're going to put you in an orphanage until they can set you up with a foster family."  
Makoto's face twisted with emotion. Confussion, pain, anger, and rebellion all apparent. Dr. Mizuno sighed and continued, "But I can arrange it so you live with Ami and I, if thats alright with you."  
Makoto managed a weak nod and a silent, "Thank you." The doctor than patted Makoto on the head and told her to get some rest and left the room after killing the lights.  
))**))**))**))**))  
  
Hey! I know,....short chapter...I was gonna write more, but I got into more trouble for sneaking out and spending the night with my best friends boyfriend...(No! I wasnt trying to steal him, and we sleept in different rooms! And my friend knows about it and is cool with it,...My mom just cant get past the fact that I "snuck out and slept with my best friends boyfriend") Anyways,...its been kinda hard to find time to write. But I found time to write this much of a chapter, and decided to end it here, so you guys had something to read while I muster more time to write the next chapter. Sorry about that....I tried to make this the best I could in my limited amount of time though. I hope you liked it! ^-^;;; Puh-leeeeaaazzee!!! Review this chapter! I want 10 more reviews on THIS chapter before I put up Chpt. 6! Thanks! And thank you for all who have been reading and reviewing! *sniff* I really appreciate it! 


	6. Setting Up A Meeting

Battered and Bruised, Chpt. 6  
  
Well looks like Ive found time to write another chapter,...at 2:41 am,....Oye,...well here goes. Thanks for all my reviews!!!   
  
))**))**))**))  
"Makoto's awake!?" Rei practically shattered every window within a thirty mile radius with the scream of joy that escaped her lips.   
"Yes, yes. She awoke about two hours ago. She's resting now, but I thought I'd give you a ring and let you know that she's doing better." Dr. Mizuno had nothing but sincerity laced throughout her voice.  
"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Unoticed to Rei, a single tear fell down her cheek. "Can we,...see her?"  
"Um,...I dont think you'll be able to see her today. She really needs her rest and though shes doing better,...shes still in very bad shape. Also, I've got some legal problems with her living situation I have to clear up." A soft sigh could be heard on Rei's side of the phone. It tore at Dr. Mizuno's heart. "I'll see what I can do. I think I might be able to arrange a time where you and Minako can visit her late tommorrow night. No promises, but I'll try my best and let you know."  
Rei felt a growing resentment towards the medical world for not allowing her time to visit one of her best friends while she's fighting for her life. But she sighed and remembered how if it werent for them, she wouldnt even be able to do just that. Rei felt a slight calm overtake her psyche as she thought about how Dr. Mizuno was there to make sure the girls pulled through. "Thank you. Thank you so much, I really appreciate that! Please let me know the second I can see her!"  
"Oh I will, you know I will, Rei."  
"Yeah, I know." There was a slight pause as Rei inhaled an uncertain breath. "What about Usagi?" She asked in a whisper.  
Rei could hear nothing but the soft crackling of the phone line. She held her breath as she strained to hear if anything was being said. However, it was useless. Dr. Mizuno wasn't talking. "Dr. Mizuno?"  
"Yes, Rei? Sorry. Usagi,..." Dr. Mizuno paused again. "To my knowledge, she hasnt awoken yet. Shes still unconciouss, and still in a very critical state."  
"To your knowledge...?" Rei repeated.  
Dr. Mizuno spoke quietly, shame was evident. "I haven't been able to bring myself to check on her yet. Its so hard to see Usagi like that. She's always so full of laughter and smiles,....and now she's so frail and almost dea-..." Sobs overcame her voice. "God Rei, Im so sorry. I just cant bear to see her like that. I'll let you know the second I found out if anythings changed."  
Rei managed a slight thank you before she hung up the phone and slunk to the floor. 'Dr. Mizuno couldn't bring herself to check up on her....' Rei burried her face in her hands and began to cry violently. 'How could this happen? This isnt suppose to happen..'  
))**))**))**))**))  
Naru watched as two cats ran passed her. She wouldn't have normally thought anything of it, but the black cat looked very much like Usagi's cat, Luna. Curiosity got the best of her, and she jogged after them to see where they were headed. They lead her to Rei's temple. She stopped at the bottom of the steps to regain her composure and catch her breath.   
Wiping the beads of sweat that had formed above her brow, she watched the two cats dissapear from sight as they reached the top of the stairwell. Taking a deep breath, she began to climb, one step, comfortably after the other.   
It took her about ten minutes to reach the top, as she was taking her time to do so. She then made her way to the temple to see if Rei had seen the cats. She knocked on the door to see if anyone was inside. 'Odd. Rei's usually outside doing some sort of chores this time of day.'  
The door was answered by Rei's grandfather. Naru bowed to show her respect and asked if she could see Rei. She would never admit it, but Rei's grandfather made her a little nervous. She was use to the elderly being tired, and solemn. Rei's grandfather was anything but. He was too wild for her expectations of an old man. She would feel much better bothering Rei about Usagi's cat.  
As Rei's grandfather escorted her to Rei's room, she couldn't help but notice his unsual behavior. He was quiet, too quiet. He also lacked his goofy grin. He seemed, distant, almost sad. Naru was about to question it, when the door to Rei's room opened infront of her. She thanked Rei's grandpa and greeted Rei.  
"Naru? Um,...what are you doing here? Uh, come in." Rei's face had surprise written all over it.  
Naru walked in, and seated herself on the floor. She looked around and noticed Luna with a white cat in the corner. If she didnt know any better, she would say that they seemed to be crying. She scolded herself for thinking such a ridiculous thing. 'Cats cant cry, silly.' She then looked at Rei, who besides surprised, seemed a bit mournfull aswell. She cleared her throat and began to explain herself. "Well, I was just walking to the arcade when I saw two cats run by, and I thought one of them was Luna and curiosity got the best of me. Is that Luna?" Rei nodded. "Where's Usagi?" Naru noticed Rei wince at the mention of Usagi's name and then saw visible hurt in her face. "Whats wrong, Rei?"  
At that precise moment, Minako burst in the room, carrying a box of tissues. Not noticing that there was a person sitting in the middle of the room, she tripped over Naru and landed face first into her feline companions. "God damn it! As if this day couldnt get any worst!" Minako began to weep. Naru, wide eyed and confused, sat in silence.  
Rei than realized that Naru had no idea what was going on. 'God, I dont want to be the one to tell her.' Rei, thinking about how she could best put the bad news, was interrupted by Naru asking Minako why she was crying.  
Thanks to Minako's unstable state of mind, she had no problem breaking down and explaining things to Naru. In a frantic tone, she yelled at Naru, "Whats wrong? Whats wrong?!!?!? Makoto and Usagi are practically dead in the hospital! Thats whats wrong! I get a call from Makoto in the middle of the night, telling me to go to some alley. Then the freagin call cuts out! Then I go to the alley and I see them unconciouss! Blood everywhere! Then we have to run them to the hospital. Usagi was fuckin raped! Raped! Some bastard raped Usagi! Then Makoto, being the kinda person she is, just HAD to try and save her. And she gets her ass kicked! She NEVER gets her ass kicked and she chooses NOW to loose!" Tears flowed down Minako's face. "She did get him though. He was unconciouss in the alleyway too. Surrounded in a puddle of his own blood. Fucking pig. I shoulda kicked his head in." Minako began to throw punches into the wall. Her knuckles began to bleed but she refused to relent. She continued to punch the walls.  
Rei, got up and chanted Minako's name in a sympathetic plight to get her to stop. Minako continued, however. Rei put her hand on her friends shoulder and told her to stop but Minako jerked her shoulder and punched harder. "Damn it Mina! STOP!" Rei pulled back on Minako's shoulders and threw her to the ground, where she curled into a ball as she weeped. "God, Mina,...." Rei sat beside her and stroked her golden hair.  
In the heat of the moment she had forgotton all about Naru. When Minako had quieted down a bit, she remembered the red head and turned around to apologize for Minako's behavior. However, there was noone to apologize to. During Minako's fit, Naru had left. Rei let out a sigh and told Minako to sit up. "Come on, I need you to sit up and listen. I never got to tell you about Dr. Mizuno's call."  
Minako pulled herself into a sitting position, and pushed her bangs away from her face. She sniffled and reached for a tissue. Rei handed her some.   
"That a girl." Rei smiled slightly. "Dr. Mizuno gave me a call right before Luna and Artemis showed up, about 15 minutes or so before Naru. Anyways, Mako's awake. We cant see her today, but she said she'd try to get us some time tomorrow night."  
Minako managed a very slight smile before she hugged Rei. Luna and Artemis walked up to them and gingerly rubbed against the two girls with loving intentions.  
))**))**))**))  
Naru walked a quickened pace as her eyes watered and trickled down the side of her face, blurring her vision. Minako's words repeated in her mind over and over. Each time the explanation to their sorrow manifested itself again in her mind, and as she recognized its full meaning, her steps quickened still. However, her fast walking soon halted as a wave of sickness overcame her and she stood hunched over, hands on her knees, dry heaving onto the sidewalk.   
She then stood straight, tucking the loose strands of her hair behind her ears, as she looked around taking note of her surroundings. She crossed the street in attempts to come to some sort of destination. A few minutes of eternity had passed before she found herself standing at the enterance of the local arcade. She took a deep breath in hopes of regaining her composure, but as she reached for the door with a shaky hand, she realized those hopes were only hopes, and nothing more. She entered the arcade with a heavy heart and sighed as she slumped into a booth.  
She found herself staring at the empty space infront of her, imagining a slender girl with blonde odango's sitting in that spot, smiling at her. She smiled back, with tears streaming down her face. The figure than tilted her head in confusion before it let out an ear piercing scream as it faded away. Naru closed her eyes and emmbeded her face in her crossed arms on the table.  
))**))**))**))  
Motoki cam from the backroom, thinking he had heard a customer come through the door. 'The place seems really empty without the girls here.' He thought to himself as he scanned the arcade, noticing the tremendous vacancy. Than he noticed a red head sobbing on the table. When he recognized the girl as Naru, he knew that she had found out the awful news about their friends.  
He walked over and took a seat in the empty spot across from Naru. The plastic material of the booth seat squeaked a little as he sat down, and Naru perked up and mumbled a quick, "Usagi!" Her expression melted into a face emptiness and hurt as she realized that it was Motoki who had sat infront of her. She wiped her eyes and cheeks with her sleeve and then began to tap the edge of the table infront of her. Her eyes were fixated on her finger, and it seemed that all of her concentration was being put into the tedious motion of her limb banging against the wooden table.  
Motoki let out a slight cough for attention. When Naru made no effort to look up he simply continued to talk. "So I suppose you heard the news about Makoto and Usagi?"  
Naru's face had a brief flash of surprise that plainly stated, 'you knew too? Am I the last to know?' Motoki frowned and felt a pang of pity. There was a long uncomfortable pause before Naru managed a slow nod.  
"I still cant believe it happened. Neither of them deserved anything like that. God, I could kill that...that bastard!" Motoki continued for a few more minutes, expressing his anger and disgust. He ceased when Naru halted her finger, and let it fall to her lap. She then shut her eyes and had what those of her sex call, 'a good cry'.  
When the strength of her sobs had faded enough to allow conversation, she began, "Its not fair. Not fair at all."   
"No, its not."  
"Usagi and I were best friends since grade school. And lately it seems that we're drifting apart. The only time I see her anymore is at school. And sometimes we'll bump into each other here. And now,....now shes almost dead and I didnt find out about it until now." A powerful wave sobs inabled her ability to speak for a few minutes, as she stuttered and heaved, and continously gasped for air a million times in a period of a few seconds. A minute or two passed by before she could take in deep unsteady breaths and calmed herself down enough to speak again. "I need to be able to help her. Shes always been there for me. And Im afraid that I wont be able to do that." She brought her hands up to her temples and gave herself a light massage.  
Motoki walked over and kneeled at her side. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You will. Usagi's not one to forget a friend or just leave them behind. She'll need you. She'll need us all."  
Motoki stood and Naru flung herself into his arms. He hugged her tight as she cried into his chest. 'God, how could this happen?' Motoki said to himself.  
))**))**))**))  
The phone rang again for the fourth time. Seiya eyed the phone with a blinding hatred. 'Last time we answered you, you gave us the worst news of our lives.' He stared at it, attempting to burn it into oblivion with this death wishes. 'I will not answer you! You will not tell me that Usagi has died! Or that Makoto is brain damaged! I will not hear it! You wont make it so!'  
Seiya's face turned a deep shade of red as his anger grew more and more intense with each ring of the phone. 'You will not win!' His face was inches away from the phone with his hands on both sides of it.  
"Seiya?!?! What the hell are you doing!??! Answer the god damn phone!" Yaten had walked in to answer the phone, and felt a great resentment that Seiya was that close to the phone and had let the blasted device ring on. 'Hes the laziest son of a bitch I know.'  
"And let it win?" Seiya burst out with a laughter that was laced with insanity. "No way. Im stronger than it. I will beat it. I will not allow it to win!"  
Yaten walked over to Seiya with a face expressing, 'I dont have the slightest clue what your talking about, and I dont mean to,....ever.' Than he smacked Seiya hard on the head, and then pushed him backwards of the hotel bed, before answering the phone.   
"Hello?"  
'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU ANSWER IT?!?!?!' Seiya's hatred transfered from the communication device to Yaten in an instant. But as curiosity overcame him, he could not bring himself to force Yaten to hang up the phone. Defeated, he listened in.  
"Sorry, Seiya was starring at the damn thing and wouldnt pick it up....nevermind, anyways,....news? what news?.....she is?....you sure?....she did?....can we see-?....oh,....how about the day after?....youll talk to her about it, wont you?....oh thank you so much!....tell her that we say hi....thank you.....what about Usagi-chan?...she couldnt bear to bring herself to see her?.....yeah i know what you mean....no, that really bothers me too....my god, when i think about it, i just want to obliverate everything that comes accross me,...thanks for letting me know,...youll call the second you know anything else?....thanks....Oh, and Rei?...Could you meet me after your visit tommorrow night?...I'd like to meet you in private...Your temple?....Youll call?....Okay great....Thanks again....bye." Yaten hung up the phone. He let out a sigh and turned slightly to his right to get off the bed but was startled to see a head no more than an inch from his face. "Seiya!!! Damn it!"  
"What she say?"  
"Makoto's awake."  
Upon hearing this news, with a final glimpse of the phone, Seiya denounced his pride, officially admited defeat, and gave a glance of gratitude and forgiveness. 'Untill we meet again'  
))**))**))**))  
AN:Well thats all I can bring myself to write. Its 4:35 am right now, and Im dead tired! I have to wake up no later than 10 in the morning or I get in big trouble with my folks. Those of you who are begining to know me soo well and would like to know what new trouble I got myself into,...I was caught stealing the car w/o a lisence. Geze, my leash has been tightened to the point of where it might aswell be a nuse! . 


	7. Makoto!

Battered and Bruised, Chpt. 7

Geze o geze, Sorry about the incredably long delay. I did not mean for it to take this long. Truth is, Ive been in and out of the hospital, shit hittin' the roof, loads of work, and just totally forgot I was even writing this, not that I woulda had the time anyways. Well,....anywho, I got a review alert in the email, and remembered, and found time to start the next chapter. I had to re-read my entire story to remember where I was going with this. Usagi's still not awake, huh? Wow,.....sure is taking her awhile!!!! (Sad thing, I had a brilliant idea planned with Yaten and Rei at that temple meeting thats comin up,...but I kinda forgot where I was going with that! =( Sorry!! Ill think of something that I hope is just as good or better....eh,.....)anyways,....sorry for taking forever! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

Discalimer: I still dont own Sailor Moon, nor will I ever. And although I dont have the legal ownership papers for this story,....IT IS MINE!!!! So no stealing! Or else I'll hunt you down like a rabbid gremlin, and shoot you with my god-im-wasted-floating-pink-elaphant gun!

Now that thats over with,....w/o further adu(sp? w/e), CHAPTER SEVEN!!! *appluase* thank you thank you, I love you all! *bows* *ahem* Oh right! Sorry.....

))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))

"I DONT CARE, DAMN IT! IM TELLING YOU, I CAN WALK!!!" Makoto pushed the nurse aside, ripped out the tubes and needles, and leaped, ungracefully like a fat retarded cat with one leg, to the ground. She yellep in pain as she landed on her broken wrist, which jabbed into her broken ribs, and with the sudden movement, her fractured head began to throb in a terrible pain. 'Jesus Christmas!!' 

The nurse immediatly ran to Makoto's side and helped her to her back, before she pressed the nurses aid button by Makoto's bed. Within the minute, two other nurses entered the room, and helped return the stubborn hero, back to her bed. They then spent another couple of minutes, reattatching her to the tubes and gizmo's that Makoto, so intelligently, ripped off. 

There was an argument about Makoto being strapped to the bed, that occured before the two doctors left. The original nurse, argued that it wouldnt be neccessary, which Makoto seconded, only to get a glare of, 'you talking right now wont help the situation,' from the defending nurse. The other nurses argued twice more, before giving up and leaving with a "if you need any help...."

When the two young nurses left, the original nurse turned to Makoto, who was shifting uncomfortably in the bed, in pain. "You need to listen, young lady. I dont care how strong you are, you NEED to rest right now. Your in really bad shape!" She then added an extra dosedge of morphene into Makoto's arm, with a syringe. Makoto didnt even flinch.

"I can walk-"

"NO. You cant! You have two broken ribs! Your wrist is broken! You have a hairline fracture in your skull! You are in NO condition to be walking around right now."

Makoto's eyes glared in frustration, "But I can. And I need to. I need to see Usagi."

The nurse let out a sympathetic sigh. 'Teenagers, They will never let you win.' She walked right up to Makoto's bed side, and patted Makoto's hand. "Sweety, you'll be able to walk later, but right now, please, just rest! As for your friend, her own family isnt even allowed to see her right now."

Makoto's glare went from frustration to concern, "Her family? Why not?"

The nurse sat on a chair next to Mako's bed. 'Why dont they ever inform people around here?' "Huney, your friend, is still in a coma."

Makoto sat up, only to be met with a sudden rush of pain, to which she slumped back down, and let out a whincing yelp. "Still in a coma? Its been 3 days."

"I know. She's in really bad shape." The nurse inched a little closer in her seat. "But if it weren't for you and your friends, there is no doubt that she would be dead."

Makoto winced. Maybee the nurse shouldn't have said that. Though her intentions were to lift Makoto's spirits by reassuring the fact that she saved her life, the mentioning of Usagi being dead, was a checkmate move. 

The awkward silence was interrupted by a soft knocking at the door. The nurse stood up and answered it. In came two familiar faces. The nurse greeted them, and motioned for them to sit down, before she left the room, and shut the door for privacy. 

Makoto, who was staring at the vacant seat that the nurse was previously occupying, turned to look at the door, as it gently slammed shut. She then saw the two figures standing by the door, and let out a grin from ear to ear, "Rei! Mina!"

Rei immediatly rushed to Mako's side, giving her a cautious hug. Mina, however, stood frozen at the doorstep. Rei sat down in the chair by Makoto's bedside. Makoto then turned her attention to Minako. "Mina?" 

Minako didnt move. A tear fell down her cheek. Makoto noticed her fist form into a tight ball. "Minako? Whats wrong?" 

"You lost." A barely coherent voice answered from Minako's lips. Anger was evident. "You LOST! WHEN DO YOU LOSE?!?! YOU ALMOST FUCKIN DIED!!!"

"I..."

"YOU KICK NEGAVERSE ASS, AND COME SOME HORNY DILL HOLE, YOU GET YOUR ASS RAPE-..." Minako stopped midsentence (or word, rather), as she mentioned the dreaded "r" word. She slunk back to the wall, and slid to the floor, with a tilted head, and teary eyes. She looked something like someone who had just been shot and died a mere instant ago.

There was a solid minute of silence. The three of them, had no words to react with. All eyes were on Mina, who was staring out the window, that was positioned behind Makoto. After this eternal minute, the first movement to ensue, was that of Rei, carefully darting her head from Minako to Makoto, trying to decide on who to speak to first.

Being the natural leader type, Rei had gotten it in her head that she should be the first to speak. Though who to speak to first, was a bit of a decision to make. Minako was on the verge of inasanity, and Rei honestly didnt have a clue on how to deal with her at the moment. And Makoto was shocked, and obviously enraged with herself for losing. You dont tell Makoto that she lost a fight. You just dont tell her that. 'Mina, you baka.'

After a few rapid blinks, to take in the situation, Rei cleared her throat and began, "Mina,...you know you didnt mean that." Makoto closed her eyes and turned her head away from the two of them. 'Its times like this when I wish I had a script...' Minako didnt even move. "Mina?" No movement. "Minako?" A drop of drool, danged from her lip. "Mianko?!?!" Not so much as a blink. "MINAKO!!!!" The blonde's comatose. 'Fine. Be that way, next time Im coming without you!'

Rei turned to Makoto, who was blankly staring at the blue jay that was perched on the branch outside her window. 'She's got a decent view for a hospital room'. Rei placed her hand gently on Makoto's. Makoto didnt so much as blink. In no louder than a whisper, Rei started, "You have to ignore her, this whole thing is really hard. Mina's just about lost it."

Makoto blinked, but did not tear herslef away from that blue jay. Rei, uncertain as to what she should address next, wavered between the fact that Mina talked about her losing a fight, or asking about what happened. She chose the pride damaging loss. "Makoto, Mina was just rambling when she said that. She's just really worried about you." Rei took in a deep breath. "I dont consider it a loss." Rei immideatly wanted to take that statement back, it sounded too much like pity, and she knew Makoto hated that. "You really did a number on him," as Rei attempted to fix her previously brain dead statement, "Bastard looked dead when we got there. I couldn't have done better my-"

Rei was cut off when Makoto turned to her and placed her finger on Rei's lips. "Thats not important." She drew her attention back to the blue jay. Rei was slightly stunned. "I hear she hasnt woke up yet." It took Rei a second to realize that she meant Usagi. 

"Uh,..yeah. Shes not doing so well. But you know that odango, dumb as a brick, but as strong as one when it counts." Believe it or not, Rei was in no mood to insult her best friend. But she felt that a regular insult could lighten the mood. Though the expression on Makoto's face, proved that she had failed. "She'll pull through," she added.

"She was in so much pain." Makoto said quietly, referring to the few nights before. 

"Mako-...."

"So much pain." A tear escaped Makoto's eyes.

"You dont have to talk about it now, its ove-"

"No! You didnt see it. You didnt see her. You didnt see what he was doing to-" Makoto inhaled a sharp breath, to regain composure. She was remarkable better at that than anyone else in the group. She then repeated in a lower, and slower tone, "You didnt see, what he was doing to her."

Rei looked to the floor. Neither of them noticed, but Minako was digging her nails into her arm, and blood was slowly dripping from the wound. 

"Her look." Makoto continued. "The look in her eyes. I've never seen that kind of look before." The blue jay jumped to the branch below, and Makoto's eyes followed its movement. "I tried to stop it before...." Makoto took in another steadying breath, she lowered the tone again, "But it was too late."

Rei flinched. Again, unoticed to the other two, Minako dug deeper into her arm. 

The blue jay flew away. 

A dissapointed look overcame Makoto's emotion, and then she continued, "She'll never wake up."

Rei looked up. "What are you talking about?!" Anger escaping her voice. 

Makoto continued, still staring at where the blue jay once stood, "I wouldn't. I would fight to never wake up. Not after that. Never."

Rei began to cry. Minako stood up and left the room. Rei got up to chase after her, but changed her mind and sat down instead. 'She needs to be alone right now.' She turned to friend and held her hand. "It'll be okay. We're the Sailor Senshi, Usagi is our princess, our leader, we will get through this. We always get through these things. As long as were together, and we are. We'll be okay. We'll be okay." Rei said this more for her own benefit than Makoto's, but Makoto needed to here that. The two of them spent the next few hours in a comforting silence. Both appreciative of the others company.

))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))

Minako roamed the vacant halls of the Himorshi Hospital. Dazed, and unable to register anything. She couldnt register who she was, what she was doing, what was happening, she couldnt even register, the pain in her arm, or the blood that trickled down it and fell into a trail behind her. She couldnt think, she couldnt feel, she just didnt feel like she could keep on going.

Without paying attention, she tripped on a wire, that led to a vaccum cleaner that was operating in the other room. She sat there on the ground, in mournful pain. Upon the disconnection of the vaccum cleaner, an ill-tempered janitor came out into the hall way to see what the hell was going on. His temper soothed as he saw that a sixteen year old blonde was shaking in tears on the floor, with a trail of blood leading to her arm. 

Gently he kneeled to where she sat, and rest a calm hand softly on her shoulder. "You alright, miss?"

Minako looked at the janitor. He looked like he was around 18, and just out of high school {AN: Im american and I dont have a CLUE how the japanese education system is set up, so for my own stress reducing purposes, standard american system applies...(4 yrs high school,...graduation after 12th year,...college)...awww....much better....}. He had a muscular build with chestnut brown eyes, and an identical hair color to match. His hair was short, and ruggidly groomed, but in a way that seemed like it was intentional, and all around, in a way that worked. To put it in everyday terms, the dude was hot. Minako, however, with teary eyes, and being in a mentally bordering state, was for once, unable to notice this. She returned his question with a blank stare.

"Alright, lets get you up." He offered his steady hand, but when he realized that she wasn't registering it, he gently grabbed her hand and lifted her onto his broad shoulders. Then he lead her to one of the vacant hospital beds in the room he had just been cleaning. After getting her into the bed, he pressed the red call button, and requested help from a nurse. While waiting, he tried to make conversation.

"Hey there, whats a girl like you crying for?" Minako was spasaming in between breaths. "Hey, its okay. My names Joe. {AN: Joe happens to be the name of my first,...um,....my first....=) lol! He really was a hunk, too!!} Joe McDerm." Joe brushed a few stray strands of hair from Minako's face, and ran his strong fingers down her cheek. Minako adjusted her eyes to his. Joe, realizing that he had made contact, smiled a sweet smile and greeted her with a "Hey."

Minako stared.

"My names Joe. You gonna tell me yours or what? You kinda owe me, you disrupted my vaccuming, you know."

Minako didnt quite get the whole vaccum cleaning deal, she was pretty much out of it, bordering sanity and all, but she did hear him ask for a name, and to which she answered with a soft, "Mina."

"Mina." He repeated softly. "Very cute," he said with a wink as he stood from the bed. He then walked to her bedside, and leaned on the rail with one arm, "Now hows about ya tell me whats wrong?" God, if only Mina was coherent enough to see this hotty in action.

Minako turned away.

"Alright, I can take a hint. Not everythings open for sharing. Well how bout you let me in on what happened to your arm?" He now had both his elbows on the railing, resting his chin in his hands, with his face inches away from Minakos. Minako couldnt even take the hint.

She looked at her arm and for the first time noticed the self-inflicted gash in her arm. "I...." She was interrupted by an entering nurse. 

))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))

Well, well,....Sorry to end it there, but I gotsta study for a math test! Oye,....=(. I had 2 options, wait until I could get more time to make this chapter longer, or end it here, and give you guys this until I can write a new one. I thought I'd be nice. Anyways, REVIEW!!! I want 10 before you guys get chapter 8, which I think I could get done by Sunday. Usagi should be waking up pretty soon. Its already been 8 chapters!!! Gee wizers! Well, catch ya guys next chapter! Im outa here! ~SR


	8. Minako Has a Problem

Battered and Bruised, Chpt. 8

Well, surprise surprise, another chapter. Thank all those magnificent people who took out a minute of their lives to actually give me a review. You all deserve a cookie. As for those who haven't,...you guys deserve poison asparagus tasting cookies! Anyways, I actually got this next chapter within the week! Go me! I hope you enjoy, and please review when your done! Thank ye all great reviewers!

Onward!

Disclaimer: Yup, you guessed, still don't own Sailor Moon,...so I plea that as a consolation prize, everyone buy me a t-shirt! I ALSO don't own BMW, McDonalds, the white house, or area 51. But I wish I did. Anyways, as a small bit of comfort, I at least own this story. So be sympathetic to my small pathetic ownership, and let me keep it? Thank you.

))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))

Its never easy to kick Rei out of a room that she doesn't want to be kicked out of. It took an unfortunately new nurse, with the requested help of two strong, middle aged, nurses, a doctor, and an EMT, who was on a coffee break, to "convince" Rei, to leave Makoto's room. When she was finally removed, she slowly slunk to a pay phone. As she picked up the receiver, she fumbled for some change, to which she gracefully dropped to the floor, along with the receiver since she was just all kinds of graceful at the moment. 'God damn it!' Rei, in a surge of anger, punched the pay phone and fell to her knees, next to her fallen change. Mesmerized by the dial tone of the receiver, which was hanging a few inches from her ear, she replayed her last conversation with Mako....

~And.........fuzzy flashback wipe!!! (sorry, couldn't resist!)~

It had been a decent two hours of silence since Mina had left. But neither of them seemed to mind. They were basking in each others undemanding company. You'd expect that at least one of them were asleep, or near to it. However, the truth of it was, the two of them had dozens of troubling thoughts racing thru their heads, that they weren't in the least bit tired. 

Makoto broke the silence. "Its over."

Rei slowly rose her head, and made eye contact with her friend. Her eye brows were raised, and an inquisitive look ensued. Verbally addressing her confusion, wasn't necessary.

"We cant have those carefree days anymore," Makoto elaborated. "No more innocent giggles. Or full-hearted laughs. Its all different." She paused to read Rei's expression. It hadn't changed. "Usagi's dead."

Rei's inquisitive expression was wiped away with a wave of alarming concern. Makoto quickly continued, "She can never be our little odango-atma, anymore. She can no longer be our little Usako. She can no longer be our little clumsy block head, whose late to school every morning, and spends detentions with an innocently annoyed face,...ticking off the minutes before she can leave and eat pizza and drink shakes with her Mamo-chan at the arcades."

Rei's face began to resemble one of sympathy. But she didn't know how to respond. She didn't want to think about the future. She was worried with the present time. That's all she could worry about...what was happening now.

Makoto drew in a shaky breath and let it out in a frustrated huff. "That innocent smile of hers. That smile that reflects all the good in the world. The smile of a new born child. She'll never smile like that again. She'll never have that carefree loving twinkle in her eye. Our Usagi is dead." Makoto was unable to keep a tear from escaping down her cheek. "And I couldn't save her."

Rei shook her head and looked her friend straight in the eye. "No. You did save her. You saved her life!"

Makoto looked away and rebuttled, "I saved her life, but I didn't save her. I failed. I can't be the princess's guardian."

'Princess's guardian...' For once, Rei had forgotten. She had forgotten the negaverse, the battles, the youma, the death, the destruction, the responsibility, the fighting, everything that had ever been attached to her alternate, hidden life. She was 16, and her best friend was raped, and her other best friend had been beaten to near death. All of the responsibility of being a sailor senshi, of even being a priestess, of everything, had been pushed away so she could deal with her friends. In fewer words, Rei had been flooded with too much responsibility. She was drowning in her current life position. How could she handle it? No. It was too big. Too much. Rei couldn't even respond.

Makoto just went on, about her failure, about Usagi's death, but Rei just didn't hear it. She couldn't register anything. She couldn't even recognize the nurse coming in and sternly informing her, that it was past visiting hours and she needed to leave. Everything was just too much.

~end of flashback~

Tears were trailing down her face when she realized where she was and the fact that she needed to call Yaten. She grabbed her change, and lifted herself up. She then hung up the receiver for a dial tone and called Yaten.

))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))

Mamoru sat in silence in the row boat, staring at the empty seat in front of him. A clear image of his Usa-chan, smiling and staring at the water, haunted him. He could see her, right there, in front of her. Full of happy bubbly laughter. Right there. He could almost touch her, if only he were to reach out. The wisps of stray hair, blowing in the wind, just missed him. She was darting her head from the water to his eyes. Laughing when she met his gaze. She was right there.

Suddenly, a fish leaped from the water and landed with a splash. Mamoru's clear image of his Usagi, wisped away in the wind. 'Usako...'

The middle of the lake. They spent so many happy memories here. And now Mamoru sat alone, envisioning his loved one with hopes of traveling back in time. His Usagi, far away, in a hospital, struggling for her very life.

His head raced with concerns, regrets, memories, and the like. His mind was so occupied with these frantic commotions, that he physically, couldn't function. All he could do was stare as the buzz of a million thoughts raced through his head. 

How come I didn't feel her? How is she? How could this happen? Why would? How could? I cant believe this happened to her! Someone touched her other than me. My Usa, someone else....

A sudden heated wave of jealously surged through his veins. He stood in the boat and let out a maniacal scream of pain and torment. 'This just couldn't have happened. When will I wake up? When will I wake up?'

The wind rocked the boat gently, but suddenly, and Mamoru lost his balance and fell back into the row boat. He couldn't function. So he sat. And thought.

))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))

Ami sat in her room. To the world, she was buried in school work, as was the norm. Though she sat in the midst of books, papers, and other study materials, she had absolutely no work done, and nor was she attempting to even start it. The truth was, amongst all the books and notes, Ami found comfort. She was unable to concentrate on anything, but she felt the most comfortable amidst her studious environment.

Ami, in a word, was shocked. She had read countless amounts of books and articles on random acts of violence, such as rape and muggings, but she just couldn't let it sink in. She couldn't admit that it had happened. It happened to her best friends, and they were struggling for their lives in hospital beds because of it. The life of a sailor senshi had arrogantly shielded her from all of the real every day dangers, to which, she sheepishly believed, they were immune. 

Ami cursed herself for being so naive. She had said to herself, as she read the articles and books about such violence, that it could happen. She had dually noted, it was a danger. But it never had registered. She said it for the sake of saying it, never believing that it could really ever affect them. They battled the negaverse! That was all the danger that they were allowed to face. 'How could I have been so blind...'

She attentively ran her finger along her pencil. This action was completely subconscious, and she was unaware that she was doing it. It had become such a natural habit, that it was a routine stress reliever. Though, it wasn't irrational. People are comfortable amongst the familiar. Its a common fact.

))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))

3:30, and all is well. Or at least, so it seems. The drowsy medical staff on late shift, glanced down the hall way to a serene scene. Thus, they yawned, and nodded off. These late shifts are murder...

Quietly, and slowly, the door to Makoto's room began to open. A head bobbed from inside, and looked down the hall way to see if there was anyone watching. 'They're all asleep.' With a satisfied grin, Makoto staggered softly from her room, to Usagi's, next door. 

After quietly shutting the door, she slowly turned her head to the occupied bed where Usagi's comatose body lay. Carefully, she walked to her bed side. Wincing with each step, as her head registered a continuous shooting pain from her ribs. She didn't care, she needed to see Usagi. 

Slowly she approached Usagi's side. Her delayed pace was more from fear, than pain. She wasn't sure if she could handle seeing Usagi like,....the way she was. Walking to her bed seemed to take forever. With each step, her heart skipped a dozen times. Each beat well defined in her head.

'Its not that bad. Its not that bad. Its not that bad. Its not that bad. Its not that bad.' Makoto endlessly chanted this as she came even closer to Usagi. 

Finally she could see her. The moonlight from the window, shone brightly on Usagi's body. Makoto couldn't move. Usagi was dead. 

This wasn't Usagi. There was no trace of happiness, laughter, innocence. There was merely a broken body spread out awkwardly on a bed. It hardly even resembled Usagi with all the injuries. This was not her Usagi! She didn't know who this was. She just didn't know anything. She couldn't think. She couldn't feel. Slowly, she fell back into a near-by chair, unable to remove her eyes from the tragic sight.

She stared until her eyelids gained a thousand pounds, and cooperated with the force of gravity, and fluttered down as makoto drifted into a dreamless sleep.

))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))

The quickened pitter patter of running paws, left the temple and headed towards Minako's house. Artemis was frantic! It was almost 8 in the morning the next day, since Mina had left to visit Mako. She never came back to the temple, and Artemis was tired of waiting! 'Maybe she forgot to come back to the temple and went home.' Quickly he raced. Faster and faster. he couldn't bare to lose another senshi. More importantly, he couldn't bare to lose another respected friend.

A left at this street, a few more blocks, up this tree, from this branch to that, a brilliant summersault with a half twist, and perfectly executed landing, and Artemis was in Minako's room. He scanned the room.

The bed hadn't been slept in. Lights were off. No trace of Mina. With a disappointed frown, Artemis hopped on the bed. 'Where could she be?' With that thought, Artemis was disrupted by a cry for their mother. 'That sounds like Mina.'

The white cat hopped off the bed and followed the cry. It led him into the living room, where Mina was wrapped in blankets, settled in the living room couch. Minako cried again, "MOM!!!!!!"

By the second scream, a drowsy figure hurried in. A caring mother sat by her daughters side, and stroke her golden hair. "What is it sweetie?" Artemis watched from the doorway.

Minako panted and then cried. "I,...I had a bad dream." Minako then, unable to speak, was overwhelmed by powerful sobs as she plunged herself into her mothers arms, who whispered comforting words and rubbed her daughters back.

Artemis noticed bandaging on Mina's arm, along with a hospital tag. 'Nina?' Artemis inched closer to the sofa, careful not to disturb either of them. 

After a few minutes time, that it took for Minako to settle down. Her mother, in a gentle voice, whispered just barely audible enough for Artemis to make out, "Tell me about it, sweetie."

Minako took in some deep settling breaths and began, "Well, I dreamed that Usagi,......We,....got a phone call," Minako was staring at the coffee table, as if she was watching the entire dream replay in front of her, "Dr. Mizuno called, and said Usagi,...didn't make it." She began to have a sob attack, but took some deep breaths and calmed down before she continued, "Makoto came over, and she was so different. She was mad because we weren't there and didn't help to stop it. I should have been there, mom! And I wasn't! And Makoto couldn't laugh or cry anymore. She was like a machine." She buried herself into her moms arms, and cried.

Her mother stroked her hair and said softly, "Oh hunny, it was just a dream. Usagi's still alive. She's a strong girl, she'll come through. And I know that makoto doesn't blame you for not being there. You helped them. To be honest, I'm still unsure how you knew to be there, but I, and I know that the girls are too, we're all glad that you and Rei were there to get them to the hospital." Minako let out a sniffle and looked up at her mom, with tears streaming down her face. Her mom continued, "Mina, things are going to be different. This was a terrible, terrible thing, and it will change things. But you will all still be friends. Believe me, the five of you have the strongest friendship I have ever seen, and I know, down to the bottom of my heart, that you will make it through this. There will still be good times ahead. You just have to look forward to that, and believe in your friendship with your friends. It will be okay, sweetheart. It'll be okay." She gave Minako a big hug and stood up and left to the next room, saying she would be right back.

Artemis stared. Within the minute, her mother returned with a glass of water, and a prescription bottle. 

"Here, Mina. The doctor said to take one of these in the morning, and another in the afternoon." She opened the bottle and poured a single pink pill into her palm, and gave it to her daughter. Minako, still crying, brought it to her lips, and swallowed it with the aid of the water that her mother had brought. Her mother smiled and touched Mina's shoulder. 

As she stood up, taking Mina's finished water glass, she said, "Get some rest, hunny, you have an appointment today at 3." Then she left, leaving the prescription bottle behind on the table. Minako nodded. 

'Im not getting any sleep after that.' She thought to herself. 

Artemis hopped on the coffee table, next to the bottle and read the label. Minako was staring at her arm, and didn't notice the movements of the white cat.

'Paxil...' Artemis gave Minako a concerned look. {AN: To those of you who don't know what that is, though Im sure even if you didn't that you've guessed, its an anti-depressant.} He cautiously jumped on her lap, determined to get some answers.

Minako jumped a little when Artemis jumped into her lap. She blankly stared at him, with puffy red eyes.

Artemis could tell he wasn't going to get anywhere beating around the bush, "What appointment?"

Minako turned her head to the side. Artemis got the impression that she wanted to disappear. 'Too bad, Im not letting you get your way with this one, kiddo.' Artemis repeated the question, "What appointment?"

"Hospital."

"To see Makoto again?"

Minako shook her head. 

"Then what for?"

Minako didn't answer. She didn't want to talk about this.

'Fine...' "What are you taking Paxil for?"

Minako's attitude was that of defiance, annoyance, and exhaustion. To reply to his answer, she pointed to her arm.

Artemis stared at the bandaging. "Take it off."

Minako turned her head to meet the kitty glare.

Artemis repeated, "Take it off."

Minako, about to refuse, caught a glimpse of a very determined glare. Reluctantly, she complied to is order. Slowly she removed the bandaging, to reveal three, very deep, crescent, moon-shaped, cuts. Artemis turned his head away in disgust.

"Put them back on." Minako did so, and turned her head away.

There was a long period of silence, as the two needed time to cool off and regain some sort of composure. Artemis spoke first, in a sympathetic voice. 

"Minako, what happened is terrible. But it wasn't your fault."

Minako didn't move.

Artemis walked up closer to her, and put his front paws on her crossed arms. "Minako. You can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault! And Makoto and Usagi are going to need you, so you need to take care of yourself. Your a sailor senshi!"

Minako flung Artemis from her arms. "Don't tell me about being a sailor senshi, Artemis! You don't go through being one! Do you know how many times I've held the dying bodies of my best friends?! Do you know how many times I have watched them die? Hell, I've died more than once, myself. And I remember it. I remember it, Artemis. This, this doesn't have anything to do with being a sailor senshi. You cant imagine what it was like for Usagi! You cant! She was raped! Artemis, she was raped! Raped! Raped! Raped! And she's dying right now! And I'm not even allowed to hold her. Im not allowed to be there. I wasn't even there when it happened. Fuck being a sailor senshi!" With that said, Minako stood up, and walked out of the house. 

Artemis would have normally followed her, but something in her eyes told him to leave her alone. 

))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))

Well thasit for chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed. I want the usual 10 reviews before you guys get chapter 9. I hope your enjoying the story so far. Lemme know how you feel. Ill try to get 9 up w/in the week. But no promises. Anyways,...review....BTW,...just to clear things up,..physically, USAGI IS NOT dead....Geze,...now no more death threats, alright? Gawd. 

ON ANOTHER NOTE: Im really sorry, but the next chapter will most likely be delayed,....a week? two? maybee more...Truth is, I have gobs of work, and I just got another -yes, another- job, and Ive been sick for a week,...so make up's going to be a bitch...with a machette....anywho, Hope you can be patient! If not,....you have an imagination,....imagine what will happen next.....=)


	9. In the Taunting Moonlight

Battered and Bruised, Chpt. 9  
  
Hey. Sorry its been taking me forever. Ive definatly had a lot of things that ive had to deal with. Actually, Im suppose to be in night school right now, but Im too depressed to go, so im hiding out in my boat garage with my computer and since the internet signal down here sucks, Ive decided to write the next chapter,...since I have three hours to spare. Alright, sorry for the delay,....here ya go!  
  
))**))**))**))**))  
  
Makoto woke up in the middle of the night, startled. She sat up and looked around as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Still the same hospital surroundings, to her dismay. She layed back down about to go to sleep again, when she suddenly remembered that she fell asleep in Usagi's room. The vivid image of Usagi laying in that bed so limp and frail, was enough to make Makoto leaan over the side of her own bed and dry heave on the ground. She got out of her bed and walked to the door, only to find it locked. 'Fuck! You assholes!'  
  
Makoto leaned against the door and slinked down to the ground, and began to indulge in one of those rare moments, where she just let out all of her emotions, and cried. She continued to cry for a good hour until she finally calmed down. She looked around, noting her surroundings. She felt a pinge of excitement as she saw the phone by her bed.   
  
Carefully she arised from the ground, holding her chest in pain. After she had managed to become erect, she stood at rest by the door to regain her composure. Then she walked, step by step, to the phone, and picked it up and dialed a phone number.  
  
))**))**))**))**))  
  
RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!  
  
Yaten had just entered the apartment when he heard that the phone had begun to ring. He placed his coat on the nearby chair, and glanced at the clock which read 4:52am in a green glow. Yaten sighed and rubbed his eyes, when, RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG, another ring of the phone had begged of his attention. Yaten walked to the phone and brought the reciever to his ear.  
  
Before Yaten could even greet the caller, the voice on the other end had already answered with a stern, "Hello?!"  
  
Yaten, attentive to the urgency of the callers voice, had answered with a "yes? This is Yaten, may I ask whose speaking?"  
  
"Its Rei. You were suppose to meet me at the temple hours ago! Where have you been??"  
  
Yaten sighed, he had forgot all about Rei. He was actually on his way to meet her when he was distracted by passing the alley where the "incident" had happened. "God, Im sorry Rei, I was on my way, but-"  
  
"But nothing! I really need to talk to you. But its too late tonight, we'll meet tomorrow, okay? Same time, same place, alright??"  
  
"Alright, Im sorry Rei. Ill be there tomorrow."  
  
"I hope so. Get some sleep."  
  
))**))**))**))**))**))  
  
The busy signal upset Makoto. 'God damn it!!!!' She slammed the reciever down. She had called Yaten four times and gotten a busy signal. She then picked up the reciever and began to dial another number. When she recognized who she was calling, she stopped at the 4th digit. She then hung up the phone and layed in bed, and let a stream of tears fall from her face.  
  
She had started to call Usagi. 'What and idiot.' Makoto felt horrible. Something terrible happened, and she longed to talk to Usagi. But reality loves to be cruel. Makoto staggered to the window, and opened it up for some fresh air. It was a beautiful full moon out, and it taunted Makoto with its soft mysterious beams. She then averted her gaze to the ground. She noticed that she was only two stories away from the roof top of the lobby. 'I've made this jump a thousand times...'  
  
Makoto found her clothing on a chair in the corner of the room. She got dressed and then walked to the window. With a deep breath, she made the jump. About a fraction of a second before hitting the ground, she realized that all the other times she had made this jump, she did not have broken ribs and the like. An instant before hitting the ground, a rush of adrenaline pumped throughout her body in preperation for the inevitbaly painful impact. 'this is gonna hurt like a bi-'  
  
It almost felt like each rib shattered all over again as she hit the ground. Her fingernails dug deep into her palms as the pain made her bundle her hands into tight fists. She laye motionless on the ground, staring at the moon. She winced in anger. 'How could it shine so beautiful and carefree without her...' Makoto then concentrated on staying conciouss and not passing out from the overwhelming pain. She wanted to stand, but knew that it was too early to even atempt it. So she found nothing else to do but laye on the ground and stare at the moon.   
  
In a heat of passion she could think of nothing else but her friend, and as she did so, tears streamed down her cheecks. 'Usagi....'  
  
))**))**))**))**))**))  
  
'Usagi...' It was so dark. She couldnt see anything. Could recognize anything. She saw splotches of red, blue, and purple dots, pulsing amidst the blackness. Her head throbbed, her stomach ached, her throat was raw, her extremities were sore, even that which was so secret, so pure and untouched, felt ripped, mutilated, and burned in discomfort. She couldn't concentrate on a single thought, only the pain. She couldnt tell if she was awake, unconsciouss, dead, or blind. All she knew was that she was surrounded in a blanket of pain. Infinite and lonely pain.  
  
She could feel her heart pound harder and harder, and with each thud, she could feel a hot stingy fluid course throughout her broken body. Amidst this misery, a sudden twitch of her toe, stung and frightened her, but also excited her. Maybe if she concentrated on her toes, she could wake herself up. So, fully aware of the distressed state her body was in, she concentrated on her moving her toe.   
  
At first it seemed useless. But that was only because each second was frozen in time, and took, what seemed like prolonged hours of agony, to thaw to the next eternal second. In reality, it was only a few moments before her toe had begun to twitch. But after it did, she regreted it. Each twicth was severly painful. It awakened every muscle in her body, and intensified her suffering. But Usagi, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, would not give in to the darkness. No. She was born with the birthright of the moon; it was her nature to shine.   
  
Again she concentrated on moving her phalanges. Again it twitched, along with three other toes, and this time, even six of her fingers were excited into movement. When she was able to move her hand, her eyes had fluttered open. However, her vision was impaired. It was dark. All she could make out were blury moving lights, and she couldnt keep her eyes open for long. A welping moan, had escaped from her throat. She tried to shape the sound into words, but was unsucceful. So she began to moan again, only louder. She did it again and again, and moved her hand up and down, to make a light pounding noise on the bed.   
  
She continued this, even though it caused her unbelievable pain, until a nurse had heard the racket and came in for aid. The nurse had calmed the distraught teen with a combination of soothing sounds, smooth and gentle strokes, and an increased dosedge of morphene. After Usagi had become relaxed, the nurse left to call Mrs. Mizuno and the other doctors in charge of Usagi's caretaking.   
  
))**))**))**))**))**))**))  
  
AN: Yeah yeah, I know, a short chapter....Sorry,...I thought you'd want me to atleast get something up. I know its been awhile. And hey! I woke Usagi up! (finally....) Anyways, Ill try to get the next chapter up really soon. But before I do,...I wanna make my review quota. What do you say? The usualy 10 reviews?? Hmm,....well this was a pretty short chapter, so this time, I only need 7 before I'll put up the next one. Thanks for being patient everyone!!!!! REVIEW! 


	10. Hello, friend

Battered and Bruised, Chapter 10  
  
AN: Wooooooo!!!!! *party hats to all* I can't believe you all!! *sobs* Chapter 10, and your STILL with me!!!! Aww I feel so special. I hope I dont dissapoint you guyz! Anyways, I was reading all my SEVENTY-NINE (whooo hooo!!! you guys kick ass) reviews,....and wanted to adress a few things. And Ive decided to address these issues in list form (since thats the most fun to read...lol)  
  
1. In case you havent already guessed, I dont EXACTLY know where this fic is going, but I do have some ideas that Im working to include.  
  
2. This story IS realistic. And thus, I do not plan on really indulging in the whole mystical side of the senshi (I probably will, but the main idea of this whole story is the rape issue and how everyone deals with it). I basically just needed to write, and since creating characters take up too much time, Im using sailor moon and the gang. So if they act a little out of character, bite me. (But Ill try not to alter them too much, but like I said, Ive been outa the anime loop for quite some time)   
  
3. I DO plan on explaining how Makoto and Usagi got into that situation in the first place; just as soon as I think of how...  
  
4. I DO plan on revealing who raped Usagi  
  
5. I DO plan on explaining Chibi-Usa (even though Id rather just have her not exsist cause I think of her as the demon spawn of Mamoru and Beryl....it just makes more sense)  
  
6. Minako was not raped before. She's just being all crazy b/c I always thought of her as very suceptible to a mental disorder...(not that shes weak,...she just seems a little insecure....)  
  
Well, with those issues touched, Im now going to go on to Chapter 10. Thank you all who are reviewing, keep up the great work!!  
  
Disclaimer: For my own enjoyment, I've decided to pretend that this particular chapter, does not have a disclaimer. If anyone in the position to sue reads this, you are entitled to any action you decide on. Bring...it....on.....=)!!!!!!  
  
Caution: this is a little lemon scented folks...(after all, it is a rape story,...it was bound to happen) ENJOY!  
  
))**))**))**))**))**))**))  
  
It was 1 in the afternoon, and Motoki had just picked up a bouquet of roses and was on his way to the hospital. Upon arrival, he noticed a couple of police cars outside the enterance. He entered the building, mentally assuming there was a gang fight of some sort. He walked directly to the elevator, already in knowledge of his exact destination. (Rei had told him earlier of what room Makoto was in). As the elevator doors opened to the 3rd floor, he was almost in sing song mood, anxious to talk to his friend, and see her awake and alive.   
  
As he walked down the hall he noticed that there were policemen congregated around a door in his path. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed that they were investigating Makoto's room. He rushed over and asked the first policemen what the meaning was behind their prescence.  
  
"It seems that your friend has run away."  
  
Motoki dropped the roses. "Nani?!"  
  
"Yes," another officer added, "her dissapearance was reported about an hour and half ago. To our knowledge, she could have had hours of a head start."  
  
Motoki shook his head. 'Makoto, what the hell were you thinking??' He thanked the officers, and slowly walked to the nearest chair and sat down. He was getting a headache and felt rather fatigued. While he masaged his head, he heard a familiar name being spoken, and looked up to listen in on a nurse on the phone.  
  
"...Our young Tsukino, Usagi, decided to awake last night...Yes, sir. I'm sure of it...No, I was not, Miss Johnson was on shift, and reported it to me an hour ago. I've been trying to get ahold of both you and Mrs. Mizuno, but it seems that you have both been busy...No, we gave her an extra dosedge of morphene and she's been sleeping since..Her vitals? Well I have the chart right here, shall I start with her heart beat, sir?..."  
  
Motoki was finished listening. 'Usagi? Awake? Thank God!' His eyes shifted to the door next to Makoto's. 'Usa-chan...' Before even realizing what he was doing, he had gotten up to walk towards the water fountain, next to Usagi's room. As he drank from it, he glanced to his left and right to make sure everyone was occupied, and didn't notice them. When the oppurtunity came, which he had expected wouldn't come, he jumped at the chance, and slipped into Usagi's room.  
  
His heart was pounding from the adrenaline. He was not accustom to doing things against authority. Sure, he had his fair share of skipping classes, and rebellious acts, but he had never directly disobeyed authority with 4 or so cops, in the vicinity of his act. He took a stabalizing breath and gazed at the hospital bed before him. 'Usa-chan...'  
  
He walked at a slow, deliberate pace towards the bed. He wasn't prepared to see Usagi at this moment, but he had been preparing himself for what lay ahead of them after he had heard about what vile crime had been commited against such an innocent girl. The IV's and bandages didn't phaze him, as it may have his sister, or even the Tsukino's, even the extensive bruises and cuts and stitches, that covered her from head to toe didn't do much to break down his composure. It was the way she laye there in the bed. So unatural, so straight, so awkward, and even more alarming, so quiet and still. He had been friends with the Odongo Atma for years. He had seen her fall asleep even in the arcade. She was always a loud sleeper, with her head bobbing and moving about, obviously indulged in a dream. She had always reminded him of a little kid when she slept. She looked so innocent, and cute, and healthy. But now, she just layed there so limp and frail. He had to strain to hear her breathes. This, this was not what he had expected. This was not something he was ready for.   
  
There was a brief period where he had mentally debated whether or not he should stay, or leave. Deciding whether or not he could bare to see, whom he regarded as one of his best friends, so defeated much longer. He had almost decided to leave when he saw that her fingers had begun to twitch. With each twitch he drew closer, resembling much like a moth to the flame, until he was at her bedside, sitting in the nearby chair. He gently grabbed her fragile hand and gave it a soft, comforting squeeze. She moaned a little. The sudden noise, startled Motoki for an instant.  
  
Then her eyes began to twitch. He grabbed her hand with both of his, and watched, unblinking, at the young girl. Her eyes had become half open, and looked, to him, glazed over. He wondered if she was even able to see, or make anything out. He whispered to her, "Usa-chan, wake up sleepy head."  
  
He felt movement within his hands. He coul feel her try to focus her gaze on him. He heard her try to speak, and strained to make out what was being said.   
  
"Wh-....Whe...Where?..." She had to strain so hard....Motoki placed a gentle finger on her lips to silent her.  
  
"Where are you?" He whispered, and felt a slight agreeing nod. "Your in the hospital, Usa. You've been in a coma for a little over a week. You gave us all quite a scare."  
  
He could hardly make it out in her expression, but he knew that she was grimacing inside. She had always become to easily dissapointed in herself. Motoki frowned. Usagi had no longer tried to focus her vision on him. She had given up on trying to see, and simply closed her eyes. But Motoki knew she was still awake. He softly pushed away the bangs from her face.   
  
Now her speech was very slow and soft, but more easily understood. "Motoki?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
She took in a deep breath, and gently squeezed his hand. "Dont leave me."  
  
Motoki gently stroked her shoulder, and kissed her forehead. "No, Usa. You can't get rid of me that easy." He managed a small smile. "Wait till the others hear your awake, they'll be so relieve-..."  
  
"No." She said as she sighed.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"No. I dont want to see them. Not now."  
  
"And your own family?"  
  
A tear went down her cheeck. "No. Motoki, I cant face them. Just you right now, okay? Just, don't let me be alone right now."  
  
He could feel his heart shattering. He wasn't about to disregard Usagi's wishes, but he knew how much the others would love to see her. They were all so close. 'I cant face them...' Those words stung him. His finger ran along her shoulder, down her arm, where he made soft circles atop her hand. "Usagi, yoou did nothing wrong."  
  
She fidgited slightly, and another tear escaped. "Motoki, can we-....can we talk about something else?"   
  
He looked down at his hands, "Ofcourse, Usa."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem, kiddo." He saw her lips tighten slightly to form a faint smile at the mention of the soft loveable 'kiddo' expression.   
  
Out of what seemed like nowhere, Usagi gasped, as if in reaction to something. A memory perhaps. "Makoto!! Wha-,...What happened to her?"  
  
Motoki said sternly, no longer in whisper, "She's okay. She's a fighter. You don't need to worry about her." As Motoki began to speak, he doubted that Usagi heard him. She had begun to shiver uncontrollably. He placed his strong hand on her shoulder in attempts to steady her, but she gasped, and shook more, tears streaming from here eyes.   
  
"Usagi?" He said again with an undertone of panic.   
  
She shook more violently, and in a shrill voice, she managed a single word. "Stop."  
  
Motoki pulled away. Mentally, he replayed everything. Again and again, until he realized what changed, and why she had acted the way she was. 'My voice.' Masculinity was not what she needed right now. He mentally cursed himself for being so unthoughtful. 'Ofcourse shes scared, you baka!' A tear trailed his own cheeck, and he whispered, "Im sorry, Usa-chan. Im so sorry."  
  
Her shaking had become less violent, but he painfully watched as she continued to nervously twitch. In a softer whisper, he said again, "Im so sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd never do you intentional harm."  
  
Her fingers began to move, resembling walking in place, towards him. He slowly, and carefully touched her fingers. She grabbed his hand and gave a thoughtful squeeze. "Sorry, Motoki-chan" She said sadly.  
  
He whispered in response, "God, Im so sorry."  
  
They spent another 20 minutes unmoving. Then Motoki could hear footsteps outside. He pressed Usagi's hand gently. "Usako? Usa-chan? Wake up."  
  
She stirred quietly and returned his squeeze. "I've got to go now," He felt her silent protest and continued, "Im not allowed here. Not yet. But I will be back, don't you worry. I will never leave you, kiddo. No worries. Take care." He squeezed her hand and rose to leave. He almost didnt hear her whisper a goodbye. But he caught it, and smiled, and slipped out into the hallway as the nurse had turned around from the counter and walked towards him.  
  
Motoki gave a small wave, and rushed to the elevator. Alon inside it, he had begun to weep.  
  
))**))**))**))**))**))**))  
  
Makoto had finally reached the alley and collasped into a sitting position, leaning on the brick wall. Taking in deep breaths, and regaining her lost composure. Her eyes focused on the blood stained concrete. She saw flashes of it all happening again. She could see Usagi, what he was doing to her, her face....'God.' She felt as if tears should be streaming down her face, but none would come, and she felt ashamed. It played more and more vividly in her head, and she felt so numb, like a slave, to her memories.  
  
She remembered the shock, the anger, the fear, the pain, the sadness, the disbelief, that she had felt when she first saw it. When she heard the soft but painful cries taht escaped Usagi's lips. She remembered being so angry with herself, that it had taken her so long to move. The feeling of being uncapable to move, or tear her eyes away from what was happening, from tearing away her eyes from hers. Her pain stricken, defeated eyes. Makoto had seen Usagi die in that moment, and she had felt a part of herself die with her. In those moments, she was fighting gravity from pulling her weak, shocked body to the ground.   
  
She watched as he pulled himself from Usagi. As Usagi yelped in pain, she shuddered. Makoto watched as he turned to her and smiled, and continued to thrust himself inside her, harder and harder, in a place, she knew, no man except for Mamoru, should ever have gone. She began to fill with anger. The more angry her face became, the harder that man had thrust himself inside Usagi. It looked so unatural, so painful. Like he was shredding apart an already broken body. Makoto could feel the tears from her eyes. Then she heard that god awful sound. It was Usagi, screaming an unnatural scream. It was filled with tourment, sheer pain, shame, and fear, as she climaxed and shuddered profusely into unconsciouness. Makoto witnessed it all. She saw how much Usagi had tried to fight it, and she couldnt even move. It was then when she had noticed Usagi's own blood, leak from beneath the two shaking bodies. Makoto's eye twitched.  
  
"You,....bastard..."  
  
The man pulled himself from Usagi, and stood, pulling up his pants. He then knelt down, and pulled a knife from Usagi's hip. Makoto cried. He brought the blade to his mouth, and licked the blood from it in triumph.  
  
"You,....BASTARD!!!!!" Makoto was finally released from the spell that held her immobile, and launched an attack at this hideous man. He jumped out of the way, and watched Makoto stumble. She cursed herself for not paying more attention and turned around to meet his fist with her face, which sent her spiraling to the ground. He then began to kick her inceasantly in the chest. Makoto tried to clear her mind of her blind emotion. She needed to pay more attention. She caught his foot, and pulled him to the ground. She was pushing herself up, when he had kicked her, and she went flying back, and landed on a heep of flesh and bones. She felt her hand in blood, and she felt sick to her stomach when she realized she had landed on her broken princess. She was in shock. And the man took full advantage of her shock.  
  
Makoto winced from the flood of memories. "That bastard" She wabbled to one blood stain, where her subconciouss had given her the faint image of Usagi, placed limply over it. She rested her hand on the cool red ground, and felt a flood of emotions pass through her. She then winced, and let out a blood curdling scream.''  
  
))**))**))**))**))**))  
  
Mamoru awoke from his nightmare. Every night for the past week, he had visions of the love of his life, in pain. Images of her being violated, and of him trapped behind an unseen barrier, watching it happen. The man was a dark shadow, and taunted him, as he entered HIS virgin. As he watched, his own heart began to bleed. Suddenly he was naked, and covered in blood that was not his own. He was then in bed with Usagi, both naked. He kissed her forehead, but she did not move. She looked at him, with no emotion and he remembered what the shadow had done. Then he had begun to enter her and thrust in and out with such force he had never knew, driven by intense emotions. She cried out in pain, and blood covered the two bodies. He saw himself begin to transform into a dark figure, resembling the shadow, he screamed, and watched as Usagi fell from him.  
  
This was his nightmare every night. He had awaken from it, every night ecompassed in sweat and tears. But this time, it was different. This time, he had felt something as he awoke. This time, he had felt a pain much like his own, if not, more intense, and in an odd way, it comforted him. He had heard a scream. He didnt know how he knew, but he knew that this scream was coming from the alley. That terrible terrible place. He wondered how he had heard the scream. If it was coming from the alley, there wasn't anyway he could have physically heard it. Maybe he didnt hear it, but felt it rather. He focused on the feeling. 'Usagi?!?!?' He closed his eyes and focused....'No....someone else...' He grabbed his coat and head out the door. Whoever it was, they were in tremendous pain, and he had some sort of link to them, he had to help.  
  
))**))**))**))**))**))  
  
Rei had felt it too. She didn't know who it was, but she knew it was one of the senshi. It was such an intense pain. She had never felt anything like it before. At first, she thought, or assumed rather, that it might have been Usagi, but clearing her mind, she realized it was not. She called upon the fire for information. 'Mako-chan.' She ran out into the night.  
  
))**))**))**))**))**))  
  
AN: Well hows that? Things are getting interesting, no? Im trying to make up for all the delay. Look! Usagi's up and awake! And yea....more detail. Anyways, 10 reviews before chapter 11 comes out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. thanks for the reviews! 


	11. Its Not Your Fault

Battered and Bruised, Chapter 11

Okay, things are getting interesting now, arent they? To clear something up,...NO Mamoru is NOT the rapist!!! That was just a dream....Anyways, remember in the begining of my story? Rei saw the rapist and didnt recognize him, so it couldn't have been Mamoru anyways!!! Well, looks like I have more time to write the next chapter, so here I go.

Disclaimer: Ho ho....those of you in the position to sue,....just try it....I dare ya!

))**))**))**))**))**))**))

Minako studied the so called "psychiatrist" that sat across from her in the small room. He was not what she expected at all. She expected an old man in his fifties, wearing thick glasses, a professional wool suit, who spoke with a british accent. What she got, was a man, dressed in black slacks, and a black cotton shirt, with a head of thick dark hair, maybe in his late twenties, wearing a gold chain around both his neck and wrist. He looked something like a cheesy underground pimp, to Minako. But she shrugged it off, his look amused her slightly, and maybee it would be easier to talk to a "drug lord" then an overeducated principal. 

The room was small, filled with big snug chairs, and a couch. The room was on the darker side, only lit by the sunlight which shone through the window. Minako sat on the couch, cross legged, while the psychiatrist pulled a chair up to the couch, facing her. Minako looked down at her twiddling thumbs, and waited for him to speek.

He began with introductions, and insisted that she call him Mark. She nodded her head, but would try to avoid adressing him at all. She only intended to answer whatever questions he had for her, and nothing more. Deep down, she believed that noone could solve her problems, let alone some 20 year old, "hip" psychiartist. After the introduction, she noticed that he did not have a writing pad, or even a tape recorder. She expected him to have some sort of device to make notes, like she had seen in the movies, but he did not. Instead, he sat at the edge of his seat, staring deep into her averted gaze, clearly giving her his full attention. In a way, it was nice to have the full attention, but for the most part, it made her more uncomfortable. She didn't want that much attention at the moment, contrary to her usual behavior.

Realizing that Minako was not going to be the first to speak, Mark cleared his throat and began, "So its my understanding that those wounds on your arm, were your own doing. Is that correct?"

Minako continued to stare at her hands. She really didnt want to talk about it, but she knew that that was what she was there to talk about. She had inteded to avoid the subject, and answer only specific questions. But thinking about it a little more, she realized that it would just take longer, and he would ask more and more questions. She decided that maybe she should just drop the act and comply. Maybee this could help. Its all confidential, right?

Minako nodded. 

Mark smiled a little, grateful for the compliance. He knew how defensive people could get, and he was glad that Minako didnt seem to put up that much of a wall. "You know, Minako, your not alone in this. Thousands of people hurt themselves. It doesn't make them crazy at all. Do you know why most people do it?"

Minako shook her head, no. 

"Well," Mark began as if it were a typical conversation, "its actually a way that a lot of people chose to cope. Some people chose to cope through alocohol, others through smoking, and then other people just do it by hurting themselves. They just need the release, and this is the best way for them to do it. Its really a shame that society has such negative emotions towards it, its just that they dont understand it, is all. All we need to do, is work on a different way for you to cope with your emotions."

Minako felt a little better. In truth, she really didnt know why she had done that to her arm. Coping made a lot of sense, and she felt a little better that Mark hadn't written her off as a crazy, like she expected. She smiled slightly, and Mark picked up on it, and she picked up on him picking up on it, and stopped.

Mark continued, "I've been told that a terrible incident has happened to you just recently. Would you mind telling me about it?"

Minako took a quick glance at him, who was still at the edge of his seat looking inquisitive, and then back at her hand. She wondered exactly WHO he had been talking to, but then realized that it was probably either her mom, or one of the doctors. This was the same hospital after all. She sighed, and in a low voice she corrected, "Not me. A terrible incident happened to my FRIENDS, not me."

"Well its affecting YOU, nonetheless. Why dont you tell me what happened? Get it off your chest. I can guarentee it wont solve your problems, but it may help."

A tear trailed down her cheek and she began to explain, in full, with added detail, what had happened to Usagi and Makoto. She had explained, with vivid accuracy, the sight that she had been subjected to in the alley. The blood, the deathly faces. She talked about what had gone through her mind as she was racing to the hospital, carrying Makoto on her back. How she felt, carrying Makoto's frail, broken, and defeated body, when she had always known her to be so strong, a warrior, and undefeated. How everything had happened because of one jack ass who couldnt control his hormones, just had to defile her innocent, bubbly friend.

She had come close to revealing their secret identities as the sailor senshi, but had quickly caught herself before she mentioned anything. The whole time, Mark listened intently on the whole story, without interupting at any point. When Minako had finished, Mark sat back in his chair, and crossed his leg. He looked upward, in a sort of thinking pose, and then to Minako, who had began to cry.

"Well, these things do happen, every day, Minako. Its not something that we can control. Bad things happen to good people, you must have heard that before. I know that it doesnt help to hear that. But your going to have to accept what happened, and be thankful that you were able to get them to the hospital before they both died in the alley way. Minako, you saved your friends lives. Saved them. They could be dead. Now, because of you, they have more time for more moments of laughter, joy, and happiness. I wont lie to you, there will be moments of sadness and trials ahead of you. But there always are. And yes, you will all be taunted by these memories, they are horrible horrible memories, but you cant let yourself be defeated by them. Now, they are only memories. You cannot change them. You can, however, change how you react to them, how you deal with them. 'What doesn't kill us, only makes us stronger.' Im sure you've heard that too. Its true, you know? As long as your willing to accept it."

Minako took in a shaky breath and said as she sobbed,"But I should have been there! I should have been there earlier! I should have stopped it!"

"There was no way that you could have known it was going to happen. Its not your fault for not being there, Minako."

"I should have been more help."

"Should have been? Lets get a few things straight here. First off, you and your friend Rei, SAVED their lives. Second, there was no way of knowing that it was going to happen, let alone when. You really should be glad that you and Rei were there to get them help. Nextly, I can guarantee that they are going to need FAR more help. They are going to need their friends. They are going to need YOU. Especially your friend Usagi. I have treated rape victims, and its not a very easy thing for them, or their friends, to deal with. You will all need to be there for each other."

Minako gave a small smile. 

Mark looked over at the clock that was hanging on the wall, and grimaced. "Im sorry Minako. But it seems that our time is up for today." Mark extended his hand for a hand shake, and Minako accepted his gesture. "I hope this has helped a little, and I look forward to Thursday. You will be here wont you? The same time as today."

Minako nodded her head. She then looked into his eyes and thanked him, before turning around and heading out the door. She turned around a final time to wave goodbye, and then left the room. 

))**))**))**))**))**))**))

As the elevator door opened, a floor before her destination to load extra passengers, Minako dried her eyes. It did feel a little better getting some of her feelings out. 

She was a little startled as a young man had greeted her specifically. She noticed how handsome he was, and blushed at the attention. Then, as she looked at his face again, she felt a sense of familiarity. 'I know him...'

"How are you? Feeling any better?" The young man said, as he brushed a lock of chestnut hair, out of his eye.

"Excuse me? Any better?"

"Yea! Dont you remember?" He gestured at her arm, "I was there, in the hallway, you tripped on the vacuum cleaner I was cleaning with! Im Joe!"

'Joe,...that sounds familiar...he looks familiar too...' Minako looked down at the ground, trying to recall who he was. Obviously his was there in the hospital that day she visited Makoto. But,...."I'm really sorry, I was really out of it that day, I dont really remember you." You have to commend her for her honesty!

Joe smiled a brilliant smile, "Yeah, I noticed." The elevator door opened, and the two of them walked out of the small box, and into the lobby. They both stepped to the side of the elevator doors, and stood staring at each other. Joe smiled again and looked out towards the enterance before saying, "Hey, hows about you and me go grab some lunch? We can talk about anything you like, I'll buy."

Minako blushed. She wasn't really in the mood for lunch, but his company sounded tempting. After all, he was buying...

Minako nodded her head, and Joe offered her his hand. She grabbed it, and he lead her out of the hospital, into the parking lot, and to his car.

Minako hesitated and looked around a little fidgety. Joe looked at her, and then his car. 'Idiot...' "Oh, we can walk if you like, just let me put my coat in the back seat." Minako smiled back in relief. She really didnt feel like taking any joy rides with strangers,...especially MALE strangers...

After Joe put his coat in the back seat, like he said he was, he locked his car, and hooked his keys to his belt loop. Then he grabbed Minako's hand gently and the two of them began to walk to the nearest cafe.

))**))**))**))**))**))**))**))

Ami was laying on her stomach on her bed, with her face burried in the pillow. She was excited to hear that Usagi had finally woken up, and had begged her mother to go with her to see her. But her mom refused to let her go. Ami understoon why she wasn't allowed to go, but had hoped that her mother would disregard the rules and let her visit her friend. Especially since Makoto had run away. Everything was just unraveling so quickly. She barely had enough time to think about one thing, before another thing had began to fall apart. Why did it even have to happen at all??

She had felt so left out of everything. She was afraid of not being enough help to her friends, but more deeply, she was afraid of being forgoten, of being alone. She wasn't there when Usagi was being raped. She wasn't there to help bring Makoto and Usagi to the hospital. She hadn't even had a chance to talk to Makoto before she ran away. She was fading into the background, just another memory, or atleast, so she thought. 

She continued to sulk into the pillow until she was interupted by a tapping sound from her window. 'Who could that be...?' She lazily brought herself to a sitting position, as she glanced at her window. She saw something hit her window, and she logically concluded that it was a pebble. She rose to her feet and opened the window. She allowed herself a few seconds, to let her eyes adjust to the night's darkness, before she looked down to see Taiki.

"Ami!!!" Taiki shouted from cuffed hands.

Ami popped her head out the window, and replied, "Taiki? What's wrong?"

"Get down here! I want to talk!"

Ami was a little more than surprised. Why was Taiki, of all people, here? What did he want to talk about? And why did he want to talk to her? She quickly put a coat over pajamas, and put on slippers, before she left the house to meet Taiki, underneath her window.

"Alright, Im here. What do you want to talk about?"

Taiki looked at the ground, and then out into the abandoned street. "Lets walk."

Ami nodded, and the two of them left began to walk into the lonely street.

))**))**))**))**))*))

Makoto had fallen asleep, shivering in the alleyway. Rei was the first to arrive, but only by a few seconds before Tuxedo Kamen had appeared from the sky.

"Mamoru?"

"Rei?" They both exlaimed in unison.

Rei scanned the area and rested her gaze on Makoto. As she walked to her friend, she said softly to the caped the man, "So you felt it too?"

"Hai." Tuxedo Kamen, realizing that there was no eminent danger, transformed back into is regular form as Mamoru, in the jeans, black shirt, and green blazer. Then he kneeled next to Makoto.

"What is she doing out of the hospital?" Mamoru asked.

"She ran away. Dr. Mizuno called me about it earlier today." Rei let out a sigh before she continued, "This is so typical of Makoto."

"Well, before we do anything else, lets get her out of here."

Rei agreed, and Mamoru gently lifted Makoto's battered body.

"Lets take her to my place." Mamoru suggested and then ran off into the night.

Rei hesitated for a second to re-scan the alleyway. Satisfied that there was nothing else around, she followed Mamoru into the night.

))**))**))**))**))**))**))

AN: Well thats it for this chapter. The next chapter will start out with Mamoru, Rei and Makoto. Anyways, thanks for all of my reviews! Can you believe it? 100 REVIEWS!!!! I'm sooooo pleased! Exstatic really,...=)!!!! Anyways, Im glad that everyone seems to be enjoying it. Oh, I actually know where Im going with this story now, so things should pick up from here. By the way, does anyone know the japanese name Makoto's ex? I think I remember him being refered to as Freddy in the Dic version we all know and hate....but I'd like to know that name, if anyone knows it. Thanks!!! And keep lookin for my next chapter. Same rule as always,...10 reviews before I add the next chapter. 


End file.
